


All Secrets Known

by fleen_snape



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Consensual Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Past Abuse, Pole Dancing, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: James May has a secret that he keeps from the entire world. He has been keeping fit for years by doing pole dance. Sarah had known it (when they were together) and no-one else until the woman that sorts James' mail makes an offhand comment that drives him to find out what she knows. What exactly does she know and is she going to reveal it to the world? James gets to know her in order to find out what she knows and a relationship develops. What will happen as they navigate their new relationship in the public eye? Can it survive the pressure and James' constant travel? James has been alone for years. Could 'The One' have been under his nose the whole time?





	1. Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is about James May being a secret pole dancer. He's not a stripper, however, there's a lot of stripper friendly content in this fic. If you don't like that, please don't read it. 
> 
> It's a bit of an AU fic. James May obviously isn't a pole dancer, and he's probably a bit OOC in this, to be honest. The female character is my own creation. The locations have been sourced from the internet/google maps. I don't live in the UK so forgive me if I've made errors. Feel free to PM! 
> 
> No offense to anyone intended. It's a weird and silly little fic that popped into my head and I've come to regard it as my baby so please be gentle with it. Comments and reviews welcome! I hope you like it!!
> 
> Title is from a song by Alice in Chains. I felt like it fit the situation of James, that his secrets become known in this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James May has kept a secret from all but one person for over 30 years. An introduction to his life and how he copes when someone might have discovered it.

If you looked at James May and had to sum him up in one word ‘lithe’ would probably not be the word to come to mind. Some might say he was ‘buff for his age’ or ‘toned’ and all would be correct. The inclusion of a tiny amount of middle age spread to his person was inevitable due to good living and spending most of his evenings in the pub but he actually did a lot of exercise so his body was still taut despite the beer. He’d secretly been competing with Richard to stay the most toned as they got older and he was taller so he was better placed to accommodate a bit of padding as he aged. Jeremy was well out of the running for that title. James cycled, played a bit of social level football with a team that mostly consisted of mates in a worse physical state to him and enjoyed a good walk. What the world didn’t know about him, and he intended to keep it that way, thank you very much, was that for over 30 years he’d been keeping fit (and happy) with pole dance.

He’d done a class as a bit of a joke with some female friends in his university days because he was trying to score with at least one of them but he found he was hooked so he’d discreetly carried on with it afterwards. It had made his body ache but he knew it was great exercise because muscles he didn’t know he even had hurt after a session. The exercise was a nice bonus but he fell in love with it for the forms you could put your body into and the fact that it made him feel downright sexy. He appreciated the athleticism and gracefulness required but liked that you could make your movements harsher for an entirely different type of dance.

James bought his first pole after he’d bought his first house. It had always lived in his bedroom so it could be shut away in a private no-go area. He’d deliberately bought one that could be taken down and put back up easily so there wouldn’t be awkward questions if he ever entertained. Better not to open that can of worms, especially after he became famous. Now it was his most closely guarded secret.

James’ piano room at the end of the house had originally been two bedrooms but he’d had the wall between them knocked down and now it was a piano room at one end and pole studio at the other. He’d had the windows in the room covered in a white plastic so that light still came in but people couldn’t see what was inside if they happened to be looking. Each window also had a blackout blind so that when he danced his silhouette couldn’t be seen from outside either.

On the far wall was a display bookcase with twelve large cubby holes, each containing a pair of dancing heels. The top row had the most elaborate heels but most were just one colour, all polished to a high shine and arranged on the shelves in order of how often he used them. The ones along the bottom row were obviously well cared for but showed signs of frequent wear. Next to the cabinet there was a small desk with a sound system on it and a red velvet antique chaise lounge along the wall.

James wasn’t quite sure why the heels had become part of it. When he had first started he’d been in classes with some other men and barefoot had been encouraged but as he continued to more advanced classes the heels started to appear. He had made enquiries among the other men and acquired his first pair. Tottering around his house to get used to them had been one thing but dancing in them had been a revelation. It added to the experience, made it all feel even more sexy and liberating. He had considered early on if it made him gay but he honestly wasn’t bothered by questions like that. He knew he wasn’t, he just liked the heels. Besides, he’d never pretended to be ‘normal’.

Putting on his heels and throwing himself around on the pole or the floor made a shitty day back into a good one. Dancing had been his solace and secret companion for years when he had no other. When Richard’s accident happened he had Sarah for support but he dealt with the emotional aspects of it all by himself, dancing day after day, dancing in a style that was hard and aggressive accompanied by hard and aggressive rock music or fast and punishing dubstep until he was exhausted.

When Sarah left him after twelve years James did similar and let the process of dance and music reflect his emotional states. Initially there was anger accompanied by rock music and dubstep, after that came self-pity and sadness accompanied by all the songs he’d ever danced to for her and after that his own self began to reassert and he danced however he felt like to whichever music he felt like. The process took months but he worked through it all gradually, dancing it all out of his system until equilibrium was restored. Sarah had been the first and only one James had let in and shown this most private aspect of himself and it had taken him five years. She had never wanted to learn herself or join in with him in any way but she was receptive and happy to watch him. She appreciated the time and effort he went to. In the face of the end of their relationship he couldn’t regret it. It was as much a part of him as cars or bikes and he remembered the many times he had danced for her and was glad that he had been able to share his whole self with her. James wondered if he ever would share it with anyone again. He’d been alone for so long he was beginning to doubt it.

His piano room was a place that a trusted few got to go but he still kept his pole room secret by a having a sliding partition wall installed where the bedroom wall had been. The door gathered on one side of the room and locked at the other side, against the external wall. That way if anyone did manage to peek thru the lock they wouldn’t be able to see the pole in the centre of the room, or the shoes opposite.

James checked his email after it dinged and found the delivery notification from the post shop for his new heels. It was a day off for him and a relatively nice day so he grabbed the backpack he used for collecting the overlarge shoe boxes and set off up the road for the short walk to the post shop.

When he arrived he went through to the mailroom at the back of the shop and rung the bell for service. A short but fit looking woman, about age 30, with long, curly dark hair was usually the one to come to the window and she appeared now. "Morning," he said. "Come to collect my parcel please."

"Sure, I'll just grab it for you," she replied with a smile and he saw her go across the room to a rack with lots of parcels on it. She found his and came back across with it and opened the door to hand it over to him as it wouldn't fit out the small window and he needed to sign for it anyway. He signed for the nondescript box covered in white packaging plastic. She handed it over with a smile saying "Enjoy your shoes." And then she let the door shut in his perplexed face and walked off laughing at his confusion.

James stood there looking dumbfounded for a few more seconds before he shoved the box into his backpack and walked home in a bit of a mood. When he got home he put the box on the kitchen table to try and get an objective look at it. He saw the courier barcodes, his address and unobtrusively in the corner of the address label he got his answer, the small Pleaser Shoes logo. James sighed. He wondered how many of the shoes he'd bought from them had the logo on the box and how long the woman at the post office had been noticing. She'd worked there for quite a long time.

Maybe she had just extrapolated from the logo. She had said "Enjoy your shoes" after all and not "Enjoy your heels" so maybe she knew nothing? Maybe she bought Pleaser heels herself or did pole dance or stripping? Hmm, that would explain her obviously very fit body. Maybe James had been lonely for too long and was going soft in the head imagining stupid scenarios? He humphed loudly at himself and went to the office to buy a bunch of things on the internet that would require him to head to the post office often. He needed opportunities to get more information out of her about it.

In the end he bought some leather boots, which he did actually need, due on July 18th. He bought a set of sheets, which he also kind of needed, due on August the 3rd. He bought a duvet cover because he might as well complete the set, due on August the 15th. And he bought a box set of books about the War because he didn’t have that one yet, due on the August the 28th. He figured with delays to postage and delays with when he could pick things up due to work there'd be plenty of opportunities to fish for the information he wanted by this time next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is a James May as a secret pole dancer fiction. He's not a stripper but there will be a lot of stripper friendly content in this fic. If you don't like it, please just don't read it. 
> 
> If you like it please review! <3


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James investigates to find out what the woman at the post shop knows. He finds out her name is Klara Reid. He finds out many things about her, but not the one thing he desperately wants to know. Somewhere among it all, he finds out he fancies Klara and she seems interested in him too. Finally, he finds himself preparing for a date.

With that accomplished James went back to the kitchen to open his new heels. He cut the white plastic off and extracted the box, opening it to reveal four and a half inch heels with diamantes all over the heel and along the edge of the sole. They had a white innersole with a silver strip around the edge, just above the diamantes. They were a peep toe sandal and the part that James liked most was the clear plastic that made up the bridge of the foot and the ankle strap. 

Smiling, he ran his finger over the diamantes and went up to his pole room to close the blinds, before heading to the bedroom to put shorts on and then back to the pole room. He stretched first and then put music on before he went to the chaise and put on the heels. He eased into the routine with basic spins and lifts before moving into more challenging work further up the pole doing spins and holds before doing a drop and working his way back up. He held himself in a cross legged sit on the pole and admired the heels. _Yes, they look good._ He’d have to rearrange his shelves a bit to display them. Finished with his workout he went in the direction of the workshop and that Honda engine he’d been working on recently. __

_ __ _

__

When the next email for the arrival of his parcel at the post shop came James had almost forgotten all of his purchases but he set off to get his new boots with a little spring in his step. He rung the bell and she appeared and opened the door and leaned on it casually. “Hi,” she said smiling. 

He couldn’t decide if she was smiling flirtatiously or not. He felt wrong-footed. “Uh, morning. Got another parcel to collect.” 

“So you do.” _Ok, she’s definitely flirting._ She went to get the parcel but left him standing at the open door this time. He tried not to look at her ass and she pretended not to notice but looked pleased anyway. __

_ __ _

__

As he signed for it he made more small talk “So you’ve been here for a long time now?” 

“Yes, four and a half years. Its fits in well with getting on with the rest of my day ‘cause I do six to ten.” 

“Ah, I see. What’s your name?” If she was going to be impertinent he may as well join in. 

“Klara Reid.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you properly, Klara Reid.” He bowed a little as they shook hands. He felt the calluses on her hand, similar to his. Very interesting, he thought. 

She laughed and replied “You too, James May.” 

“Well, see you next time, Klara. I better let you get back to your work.” 

“See you later, James.” She closed the door smiling and biting her lip slightly. 

He groaned and berated himself “May, you idiot!” On the other side of the post office boxes Klara heard and knew her decision to finally start making a move was probably going to turn out well. She had rattled his cage.

The next times James went to collect his parcels he learned Klara was 30 years old, studying psychology, also worked a night shift job, lived a couple of blocks up from him and frequented his local pub quite often. He became instantly determined to try and run into her there. Chatting her up at the parcel collection door was only ever going to get him so far. 

Getting into the car to collect his last parcel (the box set of war books) on the way to the Chump and Sons offices, James resolved to ask Klara to the pub as he hadn't seen her there yet. He rang the bell for the mailroom and she appeared, breaking into a wide grin as soon as she saw him. "Hi James!" she greeted him enthusiastically. Very pleased to see me, he thought. 

"Good morning, Klara," he replied. "This'll be the last parcel for a while." 

She asked "Oh, how come?" 

"Haven't ordered anything else," he quipped. She just laughed. As she walked over to the parcel hopper he noticed a new shortly shaved patch across the back of her head which had a geometric mandala pattern cut into it. "New hairdo," he commented "Looks good." 

She rubbed at it as if she'd forgotten it and said "Oh. Thanks," and beamed at the praise. 

By now she was back with the parcel and he screwed up his courage. "Are you doing anything later? Thought you might like to come to the pub with me?" 

She grinned at him, "Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll pick you up 'cause your place is on the way to the pub from mine." 

He laughed, "Ok, fair enough. Eight-ish?" 

She confirmed, "Sounds good. See you later, then, James." 

"Excellent! See you." James just about skipped back to the car. 

James had been deliberately not looking at the clock all afternoon but had overheard someone say it was 4.30pm and he’d been a bit antsy since. He was far too excited about going to the pub for a drink. He did it basically every day, for God’s sake. As he went into the kitchenette to make tea, Jeremy was there making his 500th coffee and gave him the side-eye. “Are you alright, James? You’ve been jumpy all afternoon.” 

“I’m fine. Just a little preoccupied I guess.” 

“With what? Got a hot date or something?” Jeremy waggled his eyebrows.

“Actually, yeah. Quite hot, in fact,” James replied with a smirk. 

Jeremy’s eyes went wide, “Wooooow. Good for you, May. It’s been a long time.” He slung his arm around James’ shoulders and James tolerated the side-hug with a wry smile.  
“Yes, I know, I know. Shut up.”

Jeremy walked off with his coffee, chuckling, and no doubt off to tell Hammond all about it so they could tease him mercilessly. The pair of bastards must have quickly cooked up a stupid stunt to discuss when James got back from making his tea because they talked enough utter rubbish to keep them all arguing until Andy stuck his head in the door and said “It’s 5:15! Bugger off home, you lot!” 

James got home from the office around 5.45pm by the time he’d been to Tesco. He made a shepherd’s pie and ate. He headed to the shower next. He was still so excited he contemplated whether he should jerk off to calm down but he didn’t have time for the kind of drawn-out pleasure he liked. He scoffed at himself behaving like a teenager, and washed his hair. As he washed he thought about what the calluses on her hands and what the fact that Klara knew about Pleaser heels meant. It was maddening him. Unbidden thoughts about Klara’s round ass in her jeans, her wide grin whenever she met him at the door, her slightly coy style of flirting and her clearly taut body intruded on his thoughts after that. He was getting hard thinking about her and found himself stroking himself off quickly. A tactical wank would see him through the evening without behaving disgracefully teenaged and he’d be able to enjoy her company more fully without worrying about having an annoying semi all night. He soon came on the tiled wall, with a few grunts and let the water run over him as he let his head fall forward on the wall. He was a little disgusted with himself but then it occurred to him that if Klara knew what he’d just done she’d probably be pleased. _I’m so utterly fucked_ he thought before he finished washing and got out of the shower. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Drying himself opposite the large mirror he looked critically at his body. It hadn’t changed much over the 30 years he’d been doing pole. Once he’d developed the muscle and tone he got from doing it in the first place, he’d retained it because he was on the pole every day, as well as the football and cycling. He had widened around the middle a little after 50 as his metabolism slowed a bit, but he was proud of his body, what it could do and how it looked. He wasn’t under any illusions that Klara was lusting after him but he was aware he was doing well for his age, if just about everyone he knew was anything to go by. He was sure he’d find plenty of time later to be insecure about asking a fit 30 year old woman out on a date, maybe dates, if this went well, but for now he was alright with it. He hoped it didn’t all blow up in his face and end in disappointment, but damn it, if he never tried, he’d never get close with anyone again. 

James moved through into his bedroom and pulled out pale blue jeans with no holes in them, a mid-blue linen shirt and a black leather jacket which was artfully scuffed from years of wear. He teamed all this with the new brown boots he’d bought and picked up from Klara about 6 weeks ago. He combed his near shoulder length hair then towelled it a bit more until it too, was artfully scuffed. He sprayed himself with some Dolce and Gabbana ‘Light Blue’ and headed to the lounge to watch TV, drink a beer and wait to be picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this James May likes heels as part of his pole dance. Hopefully you're ok with that and we can move on to more interesting issues, such as how's this date going to go, right?


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara go on their date and get to know one another better. James finally gets his answers about what Klara knows and how much she knows. Now all he has to do is figure out if his secret is safe with her. Is his world about to change irrevocably? Will there be a date number two?

James’ doorbell rung at precisely eight. He turned the TV off and patted his pockets for wallet, phone, ciggies, lighter and grabbed the keys off the hall table as he went to the door. Opening it they greeted each other and he slid an arm around Klara as she did the same to him and he kissed her cheek. He saw a movement in the bushes and whispered “Fucking paps!” in her ear. 

She let him go and moved away to the sidewalk while energetically flipping off the paparazzi with both hands and loudly declared “Now, Mr May, take me to the pub!” and pointed in the direction of the pub in a dramatically silly fashion. 

He just stared for a second, amazed that she had screwed most of the paps shots on his behalf and also so he could take in what she was wearing. She had a pair of skin-tight black jeans, black strappy heels, a silky top that turned out to be navy, rather than black and a long silver-chained little clock necklace. Over it all she had an elegant short-cut biker style leather jacket which allowed him an unobstructed view of her ass, where a small black purse bobbed at her hip as she walked. He shut the door, pushed off the step towards her and walked down the path, following her example and flipping off the paparazzi as he went before falling into step with her going up the road. “It will be my pleasure, m’lady!” 

They laughed as they went and she tucked her tiny hand into the crook of his elbow for the short walk around to The Cross Keys. He held her hand as it was enclosed in his elbow, stroking it a bit in thanks with his thumb. She seemed to understand what he was trying to say and smiled up at him. As they came to the pub they disengaged from each other and he held the door open for her to enter. He had rung Michael earlier and booked a table in the back, just in case it was busy so they went there and got settled in. Both were regulars but them turning up together and quite clearly on a date raised a few eyebrows they didn’t bother to acknowledge. The pubs owner and the other regulars were all quite happy to guard James’ privacy against fans and tourists on any other day so they held their tongues. They all knew Klara but had just been surprised they were together. They both knew it would be a story everyone would want to know at some point very soon. 

James got their drinks, a pint each of London Pride and brought them back. He was impressed that it was her drink of choice. They ordered snack foods when they were ready and spent a very pleasant evening drinking, eating, smoking and talking. He wasn’t sure how much Klara learned about him that she didn’t already know, having apparently watched all of his shows, but she seemed very interested as he told her about his hobbies, excluding pole dance, obviously. 

James learned Klara was born in Bath but considered herself as being from Sheffield and had done her undergraduate degree there in psychology and anatomy, before moving to London to do the Master of Science in Developmental and Educational Psychology at University College London. She was doing the MSc part time over five years to allow her to work and live and study at a nice pace instead of doing it over two years and doing barely anything else except study. He learned her father was a Methodist minister and she’d grown up moving around a bit because of that. She’d left church at age 22 and the move to Sheffield was the first time she’d lived in a city other than where her family lived. She’d fought depression, dealing with childhood trauma and recovering from an abusive relationship and come out the other side of it all stronger and determined to help others so she changed her degree and ended up doing psychology. Neuroscience was a big part of what she studied and she aimed to use her qualifications to help people become better educators and teachers. 

James was impressed with her all over again. He knew neuroscience wasn’t for chumps. He was dealing with a well educated, beautiful woman, who could save him from paparazzi and liked London Pride. He wanted to see how else she could surprise him so he moved the conversation to the thing he most wanted to know. They both seemed to be dancing around the topic so he took the plunge and asked. “So, do you know anything about Pleaser Shoes?” he asked in what he hoped was a casual manner. 

He failed because she grinned and replied “Ah, we get to the crux of the matter. Yes, I know about Pleaser shoes. I didn’t just read it off the box. In fact I have plenty of Pleaser heels myself.” James eyes were wide and he swallowed in an effort to tamp down the fear that had risen. 

She was too sweet to toy with him so she put him out of his misery by adding in a stage whisper “Remember I told you I do a night shift job? I’m a dancer at Mayfair Club.” 

James, eyes still wide, felt the pieces of the puzzle all fall into place in his mind and took a swig of his beer to cover it up as he thought fast. Of all the people in the whole world to have discovered his secret, this woman had and now he was sure she was safe as houses with it. Of all the people to understand his love of pole and heels, it was probably going to be her. 

He remembered to breathe and smiled at her when she asked “James, are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine, I think.” He looked at his watch and it was 10:45pm and the bar shut at 11pm so he suggested they head off. They both went to the bathroom and met again in the bar. “Night Michael, thanks!” James called. 

“Thanks!” Klara echoed him. 

“Night, you two,” Michael called back and they felt several pairs of eyes belonging to people they knew well follow them out. “Well, that’s a sight I never expected,” Michael commented quietly. They all agreed. 

Out on the street, Klara had her hand in the crook of James’ arm again as they walked closely together. He held her hand again with his opposite hand. He wanted to be closer to her so he removed his arm to replace it over her shoulder and pulled her into his side, half under his jacket. They were both pleasantly buzzed but they hadn’t drunk enough to be drunk. “You fit well there, tiny woman,” he commented. 

She grinned up at him and replied “You’re warm and you smell nice.” 

“Thanks,” he chuckled. She took her hand out of his and put it around his back, unseen under his jacket. 

She started to feel up his side and he tried not to squirm out of her grip. “Ticklish?” He enjoyed her impish face looking up at him and felt a sudden surge of arousal when he thought of what other position she could look up at him like that from. 

He manfully ignored that thought and replied “Maybe a bit,” adding a good dose of side-eye to it. 

They got to his house and stopped as if she was going to drop him off. “Here’s your place,” she said. 

“So it is but I’m walking you home, m’lady.” 

“Oh, are you? Well then, m’lord, carry on,” they joked together, echoing their earlier fooling. They set off again, and she burrowed into his side a little more, but neither of them commented on it. 

James was content. He knew it was risky to walk around his area like this, basically ‘Public Displays of Affection’ behaviour, but he found he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Klara knew he had a bunch of heels, for whatever reason, and she still snuggled into his side like this so she clearly liked him despite his weird collections. She’d dealt with the paparazzi earlier and was clearly very intelligent and capable. He knew if it did get all over the papers she would be able to cope. She was sturdy like Francie and Mindy and he could tell. James didn’t believe in fate but there was something about this whole situation, being with Klara, that felt so right and inevitable that he might have to reconsider whether he believed in it or not. Now that he was thinking about it he realised he must have met her shortly after Sarah left. It was strange how sometimes people were so close and so far away at the same time. _Half-drunk philosophising. Great. Maybe I’m more drunk than I thought.___

_ _His musing was cut short when Klara spoke up again “Do you know something, I _hate_ your jeans.”__

“Why? What’s wrong with them?” _Maybe he’d been wrong just now.___

_ __ _

“Nothing, they’re fucking perfect. That’s the problem!” 

“Now I’m just confused, Klara.” 

“I call them your ‘TV jeans’ ‘cause you wear them on TV quite often and I’ve hated them since I first saw them ‘cause they make you look so fucking good I want to rip them off you and climb you like a fucking tree!” James wasn’t confused anymore. He was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying my silly little story so far. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara spend time together after their date. Klara dances for James and he realizes some things about how he wants to proceed with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's borderline explicit in this one but getting pretty much lemony. Definitely explicit next chapter though!   
Warnings: Pole Dancing, consensual rope kink.

Klara stopped then and put her key in a brown door next to them, opening it hastily and pulling him inside with her. There were stairs leading up to her floor but they didn’t make it to them as they collapsed into each other against the wall just inside the door. She was most of a foot shorter than him but in the heels it wasn’t too far to bend down to kiss her and he slid his arms around her lush body and pulled her flush against him even as he pushed her into the wall at the same time. His first kiss was an urgent but gentle press of his lips to hers which she met halfway, having been pulling him down at the time. Her hands were deeply twined in his hair. She quickly opened her mouth to him and the kiss became more passionate. She tasted of smoke and beer and an underlying sweetness that was even more intoxicating. He pressed her into the wall, unable to help grinding his hard cock against her stomach as she pressed her heated core into the thigh he’d braced between her legs. 

One of his hands came up her arm and into her hair before he found the shaved patch at the back of her head and scraped his fingers through it. He felt her shiver into his touch and she moaned aloud at the sensation on her sensitive scalp. She shoved him off and told him “I have plans for you so we better get up to my place now or I’ll have you right here on the stairs.” She was already breathing hard but she took off running up the stairs. James looked wistfully at the stairs and thought _Maybe another time_ before he followed. 

Klara was somewhere in her studio flat when he entered through the door she’d left open. He got to the top of the stairs and immediately noticed the clothes horse covered in thongs, bras and bikini-like tops. _Work clothes, I guess_ he thought as he moved past the long but narrow kitchen, then the long but narrow bathroom and came to the main room. Just inside the door to the left was a small two-seater couch. There was a window that looked out onto King Street, three floors down, with a radiator underneath it, big enough to keep the room warm in winter. There was a sloped roof on either side of the window with a desk under the left side and a dresser and clothes rack under the right side. Her bed was against the flat part of the wall that looked like it used to house a fireplace. As central as it could be in the oddly shaped room a removable pole with a circular top piece was fitted between the floor and the main flat part of the ceiling. Along the wall to the right of the bed was a row of small bookcases that contained what he could see were a mix of novels and textbooks. She had models of 1930s cars and various trinkets and photo frames all over the top of the bookcases. On the right hand wall along from the door was a large bookshelf which just had heels on it in neat rows. In all the free spaces there were mirrors so she could watch herself dance. 

James moved over to look closer at them and was so amazed he gasped aloud. Klara had diamante studded heels in baby blue and clear plastic with clear straps. She had black heels with coloured stripes across the black and clear in between so that it looked like the soles floated in the middle of nowhere. She had heels that had a dark blue heel that faded across shades of blue to pale blue as it went along the sole. She had black heels with fluorescent pink straps and some boots that faded from purple to silver down the boot and heel. They were all 7 inch tall. On the bottom shelf were ones which were clearly older and worn often and some of these were six inch or smaller, like his five inch heels. Here she had plainer ones. She had three identical pairs of shiny heels, one black, one red, one white and a pair that had black straps with a red sole that he liked very much. 

As James admired her shoes she had been moving around the room, presumably tidying a bit so he wasn’t paying attention until the lights dimmed and music started playing. He turned around to see Klara dressed in black underwear with a red lace trim and 6 inch heels with a metal-look red sole, black innersole and clear straps. She had tattoos all over her torso and thighs that he hadn’t seen, as well as one on her arm and a few on her left shin and calf that he had seen when she’d worn shorts at the mailroom. _Fuck me, she is incredible!_ He was getting hard again as she walked sexily over to him, still not at eye level despite the heels but James didn’t care as she took his hand and started to lead him across the room to where she had set up her computer chair in a prime spot to see her on the pole. She gave him a quick kiss and pressed down on his shoulders so he sat. It was implied between them that he would stay there until the show was over. 

_Ooh na na, look what you did start it_  
Ooh na na, why you gotta act so naughty  
Ooh na na, I’m ‘bout spend all this cash  
Ooh na na, if you keep shaking that (oh yeah) 

Klara began to dance about the pole in the hottest dance he’d seen in his life. She was down on the floor and moving her body so sensually it was making his cock twitch. James groaned aloud and wondered if he could take a whole song of this without lurching out of the seat to drag her against him again. He tightly gripped the sides of the chair and tried to ignore how much his cock throbbed in his jeans. 

Then she was up on the pole doing all manner of spins, holds and inverts but all in that same slow sensual way. James could see the strength and control she had of her body to be able to do everything that slowly. She sang as she danced and he was entranced by her. She came back down to standing and, holding the pole suggestively, moved against the pole in a way that made him think of all sorts of sinful ways to have her against it. She didn’t help that by fully bending over in front of him and running her hand up between her legs and over her clothed pussy before wiggling her ass at him and standing up to wink at him as she humped the pole.

James growled aloud and begged her to let him touch her but she merely ignored him and skipped past him to her bedside drawer. Klara pulled out a length of red silk rope and came back over to him. She asked, “Ok with being tied?” 

“Yes,” he nodded and then she tied his hands together and then to the chair. It was a shibari hand tie. He knew from experience that he wouldn’t be getting out of it until he was released but she didn’t do anything about his need for release. If anything she made it worse by leaning over him without touching him and giving him the briefest kiss followed by a long suck on his bottom lip. 

He groaned again “You’re going to fucking kill me!” She just grinned and sashayed back to the pole as a new song started. 

This song had a totally different feel to it. No less sexy but in a more primal way. As soon as it started he recognised it was excited by how she would dance to it. The song was called _Desire._

_Baby, I wanna touch you_  
I wanna breathe into your well  
See, I gotta hunt you  
I gotta bring you to my hell  
Baby, I wanna fuck you  
I wanna feel you in my bones  
Boy I’m gunna love you  
I’m gunna tear into your soul 

Klara was down on the floor writhing around to the lyrics and he liked the way she danced in a harsher way than she had to the previous song, throwing herself around like he did when he danced to rock. As she sang along _“How do you want me, how do you want me?”_ kicking her legs open and teasing him in the best way, he felt the primal urges the song inspired. He was thinking of all the ways he wanted her but the overriding one while this song played was wanting her beneath him, held face down and fucked thoroughly until they were so exhausted neither could move. ‘No sex on the first date’ be damned. He’d been waiting for years and he didn’t want to wait anymore, especially when he was confident he wanted to be with her for as long as she’d have him. He was pretty sure she was perfect for him and possibly he was perfect for her too. He knew at the moment she was teasing him but also offering herself up to him so prettily and who was he to say no to such an offer?

The next song began.

_Ooh I got a body of liquor and a cocaine kicker and I’m feeling like I’m 30 feet tall…_

James had though she was sexy before but now her moves were molten and he felt like he was burning up with her, as she mirrored the actions talked about in the song.

_Yeah got a fistful of your hair but you don’t look like you’re scared, you just smile and tell me “Daddy, it’s yours.”_

She was on the floor on her knees now and had grabbed up her hair, looking him right in the eye as she sang _“Daddy, it’s yours,”_ right to him. She continued to sing the lines of the song at him while she climbed the pole and twirled around it doing various poses and holds as she made her way down to the floor again. _“Give it to me baby. Give it to me, motherfucker!”_ and _“You and me, baby, making love like gorillas.”_ But when she got to the bridge he was sure he was going to come in his pants.

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good. I got your body trembling like it should, it should. It’ll never be the same, baby, once I’m done with you._

After this she came down the pole and slinked towards him across the floor and did a kind of reverse handstand that showed him her clothed pussy then had her end up sitting in his lap. He gasped “Fuck!” as her torso came flush against his. She put her hands on his shoulders before bobbing on his lap slightly a few times, heels still on the floor. James groaned again and she slid her fingers into his hair and held his face into her breasts for a few seconds. _If she never lets me go I’ll die so fucking happy._ But she did and she slowly slid her hands down his to the rope at his wrists and began to undo it. 

As she leaned down her neck ended up beside James’ mouth so he seized the opportunity to get some teasing of his own in and set about licking and sucking lightly at the point where her neck and shoulder met and got a far greater reaction than he thought he would. She was already breathing hard from the dancing but as he licked at her neck she began to gasp loudly, shuddering and twitching slightly against him. He didn’t think she was coming but from the sounds she was making, almost a laughing gasp, he knew she was very much enjoying it. If that was the reaction from that he couldn’t wait to have her actually coming. It would be spectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
Na Na- Trey Songz  
Desire- Meg Myers  
Gorilla- Bruno Mars
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara progress their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically explicit smut from here for a few chapters. Sorry, not sorry ;) Warnings: Squirting, basically but not quite fisting.

Klara gasped out “Stop, James! Or I’ll never get you undone from this rope!” He chuckled and moved his mouth out further along her shoulder so she could concentrate and he was soon free. He wasted no time in regaining control and scooped her up, hands on her ass, her legs instinctively coming around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He deposited her on the bed and holding her leg, leaned in and started kissing up the inside of her leg from knee to ankle where he undid her shoe and placed it gently on the floor before he did the same with the other leg. He climbed onto the bed in what he hoped was a predatory manner and covered her body with his. 

They kissed again for a bit but soon Klara decided James still had too many clothes on and started on his shirt buttons before he sat up and pulled it over his head while still half done up. She laughed and attacked his mouth again before she pulled back to run her hands up his sides and over his chest “Fucking hell, you’ve kept this amazing body secret haven’t you?” she said admiringly. He grinned back and her hands moved to his jeans and she undid each button punctuated with a kiss to his neck and shoulders. He slid his hands behind her and undid her bra, thankfully without fumbling and followed the straps down over her shoulders and she let it fall the rest of the way before throwing it away on the floor somewhere. He cupped her breasts in his hands and looked into her eyes as he ran a thumb over each nipple. Her eyes were pure black lust, just like his, as she gasped and arched into him. He stood up to pull his jeans down, taking his socks with them before he too, threw them away. 

His throbbing cock was clearly outlined in his boxer briefs and she could see he was quite big. She reached out her hand to it but he took her hands in his and laying her down again, pulled them above her head and held them down gently as he kissed her and made his way down her body, stopping at each breast and licking them thoroughly until she moaned and squirmed against him. He moved sideways to the tattoo on her ribs and licked it before he lightly bit the base of her ribs below it and she gasped. James slid his hands down her arms and then sides as he travelled lower and lower. He’d waited this long for his release, he could wait some more and it was time he got to tease her now. 

He crouched between her legs as he cupped her mound in his hand and she pushed up into it. She was already soaking wet as he hooked her thong aside with his left hand and ran his right index finger up her pussy lips and then gently into her. She moaned at the contact and he felt her walls grip his finger tightly. _Fuck!_ Klara raised her head and demanded more so he slipped another finger into her and felt her walls flutter against his fingers again. She was so responsive he couldn’t wait to be inside her but she was so tight he’d need to have her much more turned on just to get in. James moved his fingers inside her and she just about bucked off the bed. He was having so much fun. “Please, James! Stop teasing me!” 

“Patience, tiny woman, you’ll be coming down from the roof soon enough.” She groaned in frustration and he grinned smugly as he withdrew his fingers and she whimpered at the loss. 

James quickly removed Klara’s thong and admired all of her nakedness for a few seconds. He leaned up to kiss her and said “So fucking beautiful!” She blushed and pushed her fingers into his hair. She gave him a little push downwards and he took the hint. He slowly put his fingers back inside her before he bent to her clit and gave it a flat tongued swipe. Her hips bucked slightly up to his mouth and he moaned appreciatively as he closed his lips around her clit and began to flick it with his tongue as he began to pump his fingers in her. She was vocal but incoherent in her praise of what he was doing. 

“Oh fuck, yes!” was her response at first and then she just moaned with each suck of his mouth and pump of his fingers. She vaguely noticed through the pleasure that his hair tickled her thighs and stomach. 

Soon her inner walls were clamping harder and harder onto his fingers and he had to push a bit to keep them at her g-spot. Then she was coming apart, yelling and convulsing as his fingers were forced out of her and her pussy squirted over his arm, chest and stomach as he sat back in amazement to watch her coming. _Fuck, that’s so hot!_ When the stream stopped she merely shuddered and twitched bonelessly on the bed, moaning. She came to, realising she had squirted, covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

He was wet but he didn’t care as he gathered her up and kissed her deeply before reassuring her, “Don’t you ever be sorry! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen! I’ve tried plenty but I’ve never managed to make a girl squirt before.” He was beyond stoked. She smiled weakly at him and, still blushing, lifted his hand, looked at it and said, “Yep, you definitely got the right fingers for it.” Kissing her again he said “I’ll be back in a minute,” and left the room. 

He reappeared with a couple of towels, which he’d seen in the bathroom on the way past earlier and a glass of water, which he offered her after drying her off a bit. “Mmm, you’re amazing,” she said, drinking as he ran the towel over his torso. “And fucking hot, James. God! You look like Michelangelo’s _David_ or something!” 

He blushed and sat down with her again. “I’m not that buff but thank you for saying. I think you might already but want to know how I do it?” 

“Pole?” she guessed. 

“Mmm-hmm. I’ve been doing it for decades.” _As long as she’s been alive, you dirty old man!_

“Feel free, if you want to show me.” 

He wasn’t any less horny but his cock had subsided a little so he decided he was safe to dance without causing himself an injury. He pointed at Spotify open on her laptop and asked “Mind if I use this?” 

“Yeah, do it!” She was sitting up now, naked and cross-legged and apparently fully recovered from her orgasm. Her songs had clearly been meant to tease and convey her desire and he wanted to do the same but also to say something with it beyond the sex he hoped they’d have afterwards. He wanted to say something that would carry weight beyond this night, to tell her that he wanted to see her more. This wasn’t a one night thing for him, or he wouldn’t have been doing it. He really liked Klara. He chose his songs and looked back at her. 

She was watching him as he leaned over the table and smiled as he caught her. “Like what you see?” 

She replied enthusiastically, “Shit, yes!” He turned back and made the music play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been apprehensive about the squirting parts but its what came out (heh). Sorry if its too much!


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James dances for Klara and they both enjoy it a lot. James has to be gentle with Klara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pole dancing and preparation for more smut. Warnings: talking about squirting.

As the beats started James moved with the rhythm over to Klara and kissed her deeply before he moved off to the pole and started to move around it.

_‘Cause we be in the club_  
_Bottles on deck_  
_And God dammit, God dammit_  
_I’m feelin’ myself_  
_‘Cause I’mma get it all_  
_And I’mma throw it up_  
_Like God dammit, God dammit_  
_I’m feelin’ myself_

He climbed up on the pole and started to do spins, holds, climbs, inverts and drops as she cheered and clapped. At the lyrics _“God dammit, you the shit”_ she sung them with him but also at him and he felt extremely validated in showing her this. She was a vocal audience of one and he was spurred on by her encouragement. He did all his most ridiculously difficult spins and holds then also dancing around the floor and just totally enjoying himself. He went over to her and she willingly got up to dance with him. He couldn’t stop grinning. _This is incredible! She’s what I need and want going forward. I hope she feels the same!_

The song changed and he danced her back to the bed as the lyrics began.

_Shorty, I don’t mind_  
_If you dance on a pole_  
_That don’t make you a ho_  
_Shorty, I don’t mind_  
_When you’re working till 3_  
_If you’re leaving with me_  
_Go make that money_

Klara laughed at first but she saw the sincerity in his face she just smiled softly at him. She danced in place on the bed as he twirled around the pole and did climbs, drops, spins and holds in as sexy a fashion as he could manage. She didn’t take her eyes off him once and her mouth dropped open more than once. He was one of the best she’d ever seen, a rival for all those that had taught her.

_When you get off of work_  
_I’ll be ready to go in the ‘Rarri_  
_And when we get home_  
_We’ll have us our own private party in here_  
_So I don’t worry at all_  
_About the things they do or say_  
_I love you anyway_

The song was giving James ideas now. He could definitely do picking her up from work in his Ferrari if she was up for it. He sung the lyrics at her and she looked like she enjoyed the idea. He made sure he didn’t look away from her at the lyric _“I love you anyway”_ and she didn’t look away as she sang it back to him. Her eyes burned with the truth of it and he almost gave up on dancing to go over to her. But he wasn’t finished.

When _Earned It_ from the _50 Shades_ movie came on next her eyes got wide. He suspected that she was at least a little kinky, and her asking for consent to tie him before she did it, the presence of the rope and skill with the tying she’d demonstrated earlier added to the equation that she had some experiences with kink. As he danced he tried to infuse meaning into his movements as well as the words as he sang along to _“I’mma care for you”_ and then the verse. 

_Girl you’re perfect_  
_You’re always worth it_  
_And you deserve it_  
_The way you work it_  
_‘Cause girl you earned it_

She was enjoying his movements because he was very skilled and she was very turned on by it but she was also touched by his sincerity and the meaning he had put into the dance for her to see. The intensity and lust that she had created with her dancing was still simmering but it had new layers of meaning after his dancing for her. It was too early to acknowledge it out loud but they were both fascinated with each other and she also felt the rightness of being with him. 

As the song finished James gracefully came down off the pole and moved over to Klara. She could see he was growing hard again and now she looked again, she was sure he was the biggest she’d seen. He stopped in front of her and pulled down his underwear and she finally saw him naked. Yes, he was, indeed, impressive. She stood up on the bed and pressed herself flush against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their lips met again in a passionate tussle.

As the playlist reverted to random songs on her stripping playlist she smiled against his mouth and climbed up with her legs around his waist as he supported her with his hands under her ass. She dropped one hand down and ran it up his balls then up the length of his shaft. He groaned into her mouth as she finally touched him and then groaned even deeper as she rubbed the head of his cock on her pussy. He felt how turned on she had got from his dancing. “You’re practically dripping!” 

She shrugged and whispered, “It’s been a while for me so try to be gentle.” 

Turning, he sat down on the bed with her on top and said, “You be on top then. Go your own pace, Klara. I won’t move ‘til you tell me to.” 

She knelt up to line him up again and began to slowly work herself down onto his cock. He’d promised not to move so he flung out his arms and gripped the sides of the bed so he wouldn’t bruise her by holding her hips. So he wouldn’t thrust up he pushed his head back into the bed and focussed on the slight pain he was causing his neck and fingers where he gripped the bed instead of the pleasure in his cock. It was so good he couldn’t help watching her. She gasped as she sank down onto him, all wet tightness, and when she was in to the hilt she just sat there, eyes closed and hands on his chest, getting used to him. He could feel he filled her completely and guessed probably he was the biggest she’d ever had. 

He brought one hand to rest on her cheek and the other on her hip. “You ok?” he asked. 

She opened her eyes and leaned her face into his hand. “I think so. It’s been a while and I’ve never had anyone this big.” 

He nodded, “Thought that might be the case.” Maybe he was a tad smug. He knew what he had was a fair bit above average but he wasn’t above having his ego stroked a little. “Do you want to continue or shall I go down on you again?” 

She laughed at that but she really did look uncomfortable as she replied, “I don’t want to be greedy.” 

“Pfft, hop off. I love doing it.” He patted her ass and she carefully raised herself up again. James tried not to get cross-eyed as she did it. “Do you have lube?” he asked when she was off and flopped down on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah, in the drawer,” she answered, pointing to the bedside table. 

As he found the lube he said, “Probably should have asked this earlier but are you on birth control?” 

“Yep, rods in my arm, and it's been six months since I was with anyone so unless you've had any recently I'm happy to skip the condoms,” she replied waving her arm in the air and pointing vaguely at it with her other hand. 

“Cool, it's been years for me,” James said and came back and arranged her on the dry towel he’d brought earlier. He intended to get her really relaxed by making her squirt again. 

James knelt between her legs and surged up to kiss her some more, placed his hand behind her head and scratched at the shaved patch there. She moaned “Mmm, that’s sensitive.” 

He smiled down at her, “Now, this time if you squirt, and I certainly aim to try and make you lose it that much again, for god’s sake, don’t apologise.” 

She smiled sheepishly, “Ok. I’ll try.” 

“And as long as it’s ok with you I want to try and get into you right after you’ve come, when you’ll be most relaxed. Ok?” 

“Yeah, good idea. Go slow though.” 

“Of course, Captain Slow here, remember.” She laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
Feelin' Myself- will.i.am feat. Miley Cyrus  
I Don't Mind- Usher feat. Juicy J  
Earned It (50 Shades of Grey)- The Weeknd
> 
> Enjoying it? Let me know what you think! <3


	7. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James continues to be gentle with Klara and introduces her to new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more smut here. Warnings: Not-quite-fisting vaginal fisting, squirting.

James moved down Klara’s body again. He paid attention to her lips, neck, breasts, stomach and thighs before he made it back to her mound. He closed his lips around her clit again and sucked and flicked it until it was a hard little peak and she was moaning loudly. He added a finger and found her a little more receptive than before. Soon after she tugged lightly on his hair and asked for more so he added another finger and her moans got louder. He stopped licking her clit as he planned to prepare her for his cock more with his hand more before she came. 

He sat up on his haunches and continued to pump her with his fingers as he watched her reactions closely. Her eyes were open now at the change in his position and he raised an eyebrow and asked “More?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled his hand out of her. He picked up the lube and pumped it into his hand and spread it all over it and wiped the excess on her. She gasped a little at the cold. 

“Ready?” he checked. She nodded so he began with the two fingers again and slid a third in after a while. She gasped a bit and grabbed his wrist for a minute, panic flashing across her face. “Breathe,” he instructed. She did so and soon let go of his wrist. 

Klara dropped her hand to his thigh and began to caress it. James smiled and carried on slowly pumping into her. He knew he had fairly big hands so he didn’t expect her to want to try the fourth finger but eventually she raised her head and said, “Try another?” 

“If you want,” he confirmed. James added more lube and continued with the three fingers again, only adding the fourth when she was relaxed again. It was a lot to get used to and she was gasping loudly as her walls flexed around his hand and her fingers dug into his thigh. She was going to bruise him but he’d rather have that than hurt her. He waited for her to breathe through it and unclench her hand before he began to move very slowly and carefully. 

She was slowly getting used to it. He continued to pump very slowly and eventually she asked him to start going a little faster. He could tell from her breathing, the stiffness in her body and her fluttering walls that she was fast approaching coming. He went a little faster and pumped ever so slightly deeper into her and her cries started to get louder. He started to hear the tell-tale gushing noise that meant she would squirt soon and he gently but firmly placed his hand on her mound and pressed down as he curled his fingers slightly upwards on her walls and stroked over the rough patch that he knew was her g-spot. He encouraged her, “Yes, sexy girl, come for me.” Her frequent cries reached a crescendo into a long and loud yell as her walls slammed down again and again on his hand as she lost control of her body. She tensed up in a full body spasm over and over as her body released its ejaculate in three squirts all over him. 

He gently withdrew his hand as she continued to twitch after her orgasm and he leaned up to kiss her. She kissed back sleepily. “Alright?” he checked. 

“Mmm,” she responded. 

“Remember what I said about getting into you right after you come?” 

She opened one eye at him, “Ya. Go on.” She was getting a bit more coherent, which was good. 

“Ok, tell me if you want me to stop anytime.” 

“Yep. I’m good. I know you won’t hurt me.” James smiled at her trust in him and lubed up his cock as well as putting more on her, not that she really needed it but he was being overly cautious. He moved into position between her legs and held himself ready at her entrance. He brushed over her clit with the head of his cock and her eyes flew wide open in surprise and she jerked another small spasm and moaned. 

He laughed, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You look gorgeous when you twitch like that.” 

She lightly slapped his forearm but she was grinning back, “You aren’t sorry.” 

Klara kept looking at him as he very gently and slowly started to push into her. The view of his cock going into her was amazing and he’d remember how it looked and felt forever but he needed to know he wasn’t hurting her at all so he raised his eyes to hers and watched her face for signs of discomfort. She had both hands on his thighs like she was using them to ground herself and she breathed slowly and calmly as he pushed inside. Eventually he was all the way in and he held himself still. James could feel her walls around all of his cock, so wet and tight, and he could easily let go and come now quite happily but he wanted to make it good for her so he held still and waited for a sign from her. 

To bring him fully down on top of her Klara pulled on his arms, which he was supporting himself with as he held still. He obliged and settled between her legs. It changed the angle a bit and she was more comfortable now. “Ok?” he checked again. 

She replied, “Yeah, you feel really good. You can move now.” 

He began to kiss her again and just held her for a few minutes while she became fully relaxed and maybe a little bit hornier, seeing as she started to move against him. “Yes, girl, you take what you want from that cock.” She moaned and started to rock beneath him. It seemed she liked the encouragement and soon, between the lube, her juices and the preparation he had given her she was fucking him with almost no input from him, moaning in pleasure and no sign of pain at all. All James had to do was let her go at him, hold her while she did it and feel extremely pleased with himself. 

Experimentally he thrust ever so slightly downwards as she rocked upwards and she moaned louder. “Yes, please, yes,” she moaned. 

“Fuck!” was James almost reverential reply. He started to gradually increase his movement until he was fucking her as much as she was fucking him. 

She was clutching at his back and shoulders, moaning into his neck, “Oh fuck, it’s so good. I’m going to come so hard, James. Come with me?” 

"Yes, I’m close too. Fuck.” 

“Come in me James, I want you to come in me.”

“Yes. Fuck yes, gorgeous girl. Come on my cock, let me feel you.” With his words her orgasm crashed over her and she clamped down on him, her pulsing walls drawing his orgasm out of him too. Simultaneously they cried out loudly and tensed, her whole body shuddering as she came on him and then she jerked in aftershocks almost in time with him as he held her tightly to him and shuddered his orgasm into her, coming so hard he saw stars and thrusting as deep as he dared, still dimly aware he might hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just wouldn't stop fucking. Honestly!


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara relax after their night together, having a chat in the shower before falling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of past abusive relationship

They just lay there afterwards, breathing hard, kissing softly and holding each other close as their bodies came down again after the exertion. “Fuck, fuck,” was all the eloquence James could manage right now. 

Klara responded similarly, “Mmm, yep.” He moved off her to the side, softening cock falling out of her as he went and leaving a trail on her thigh. “Thanks for that,” she giggled before adding, “I should shower now ‘cause I won’t want to in the morning. I have to be at work at 6. Wanna join me?” 

He groaned at being up again before 6am but agreed with her logic, “If you want me to, of course I will.” He roused himself off the bed with difficulty, went to turn on the shower-over-bath, took a slash and went to get water for them both. A workout like that needed rehydration. 

James brought the water back and found her wiping herself down with the towel and picking up the clothes that had landed around the floor. She’d managed to land the bra on the computer seat and she discovered her thong over by the base of the pole where he’d lobbed it. Klara dropped them in the laundry basket and sculled her water. As she went out the door tying up her long hair she said “Just gunna pee but you can come join me in a minute.” He gave her a few minutes as he sipped his water and then joined her in the shower. 

As soon as he stepped into the bath Klara threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, full of emotion. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back, “What was that for?” 

“For being amazing.” She pulled him into the stream and got body wash on her hands and ran them all over his torso to wash him as she spoke, “You might be able to guess from my reaction but I’ve squirted before and the guy made me feel like it was disgusting, even though I can’t help it, so thank you for not having that reaction.” 

He got body wash on his hands so he could wash her too and began to gently rub her all over, “I’m sorry that happened to you, tiny woman. That guy was clearly an idiot. As you say, you can’t help it. It’s natural and it’s sexy as all hell and I love it.” She grinned and blushed. James was suddenly keen for a little ego stroking of his own so he asked with a smug smirk, “I assume he was one of the men you’ve had with small penises?” 

She laughed, “Yeah actually, he was tiny…and gross. He was the abusive one. The rest were a lot smaller than you. Average, I guess, though. I’ve had, er, five longer term partners. The last was for a couple of months after New Year.” 

He took that in for a bit as they washed each other. Both were so satisfied from their lovemaking that they weren’t trying to stimulate each other, just washing. James finally replied, “It’s always good to have something new at the start of the year. I had a few relationships when I was younger and then my last was 12 years. She left me.” He wasn’t sure why he’d felt the need to say that Sarah had left him. 

She looked scandalised. “How anyone could leave you, I’ll never understand!” 

He elaborated, “I think she felt like she’d settled and wanted something more even if she couldn’t articulate what. It was a long time ago. I’ve been by myself for four and a half years now.” 

“Well, not anymore,” she grinned at him. He gathered her up again and gave her his own searing kiss, putting all of his emotion into it. Mostly he was relieved to hear her say it aloud. That small sentence filled him with hope for the future. 

They fell silent after that as they finished washing each other. She hesitated about washing his cock for him and he thought it was probably best if she didn’t as she needed to get some sleep before work and he didn’t want to keep her up literally the whole night. He washed his cock himself as she washed her pussy and he had to think about Jeremy Clarkson having sex to control himself. His ridiculous stamina was a pain in that ass at this point. They got out, dried themselves, and brushed their teeth with James using one she had spare in the drawer but it was better than nothing. They fell into her bed and settled for sleep, cuddling face to face with Klara using James’ outstretched arm as a pillow and pressing her face into his chest. They slung their arms over each other’s waists and twined their legs together. She raised her face and he lowered his lips to hers for a soft and lingering goodnight kiss. He tucked his chin on top of her head and relaxed into sleep, smiling and thinking _I’m not alone anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally stopped! I reckoned with timings and stuff that it would be around 1:30am when they went to bed, if you're interested. Plot things coming up next :) Cheers for reading!


	9. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara spend more time together the next morning when Klara gets back from sorting mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous smut here. Warnings: more squirting.

James started awake at her alarm, which was on an obnoxiously loud setting, and that started Klara awake. She grabbed for her phone and pressed snooze. “Sorry. It’s gotta be that loud or I’ll manage to sleep through it.” 

“S’ok,” James mumbled as he raised his head to look at the digital clock and it said 5:30. “What time do you need to leave?” 

“About ten to six. Only takes six minutes to get up there.” 

“Good, you can still cuddle with me for a bit then,” James said, bending his head to kiss her as she smiled. Soon it got heated and he pulled her on top of him. She straddled him and felt his hard cock between them and wiggled against him a little bit. 

She raised her eyebrow, “Didn’t get enough last night? It’s only been four hours!” 

“I didn’t get nearly enough of you. I have silly stamina and good recovery as well. Sometimes inconvenient but I think you’ll keep up.” 

She laughed, “Well I am a little bit sore, to be honest, but if you want to stay here and sleep while I’m at work, you can show me how good that stamina is when I get back.”  


They kissed again and as it got more passionate she began to do a bit of a slide up and down on him, stroking his cock by the friction between their bodies. He moaned and grabbed her ass to assist with the slide. His pre-cum leaked between them and lubricated the slide. She moaned as his fingers reached around to rub her clit. Her alarm went again and she suddenly rolled off him and out of the bed onto the floor. He panicked and leaned over the side, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, fine, I did that on purpose so I’d actually manage to get my arse out of bed instead of fucking you again and losing my job.” 

He flopped back down on the bed, the covers fell off and his hard cock lying flat along his stomach wasn’t looking like it would go away anytime soon. “Good idea. It’s my day off so I’ll save this for later so we can fuck again when you get back.” He picked his cock up and let it slap back into his stomach. 

“No wanking in my bed without me!” 

He laughed, “I suppose that’s fair.” 

She got dressed in her usual attire of jeans shorts, t-shirt, hoodie and sneakers, all in black. She brushed her hair and tied it up. Grabbing her bag and headphones she came to kiss him goodbye, stopped off at the kitchen for energy drink and a breakfast bar and left the house. James got up to pee and get more water and went back to bed. He grabbed her pillow and cuddled it as he breathed her scent in and fell asleep. 

Klara went to Tesco for the food needed for a Full English and snuck back into the house and put the food into the fridge. She slinked back into the bedroom, took off her clothes and slid into bed with James. He was asleep half on his front hugging her pillow and she turned her back to him and wiggled her ass back into him until he picked his arm up off her pillow and scooped it over her to pull her into him and attacked her neck as she giggled. Not as asleep as she thought he was, apparently. “How was the mail, tiny woman?” he asked in a voice deep from sleep. 

She shivered at it and replied, “Good. Same as usual. I brought stuff for breakfast later if you’re keen.” 

“Mmm, sounds good but I’m gunna have you as an entrée first.” 

James made her gasp and twitch again by nibbling at the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder which made her wiggle back into his crotch even more. She felt his hardness grow swiftly until his cock was pressed into the cleft of her ass. She got him to stop at her neck by reaching back and wrapping her small hand around his cock. He gasped and was soon groaning as she slowly ran her hand up and down his length, learning the feel of it. She turned over in his arms with her hand still slowly stroking him and he kissed her with slow passion and he stroked her breasts slowly and slid a hand slowly down her to her clit again and began to stroke it. He kept his touch light and slow and it drove her higher and higher very quickly. Soon she was coming hard, grabbing at his wrist, her whole body jerking and shuddering as she cried out. She’d pumped his cock faster the closer she came so James was more than ready to be in her again. He kissed her as she twitched and came down and murmured to her, “Beautiful, so fucking beautiful.” 

She climbed on top of him and lay down on top of him, straddling his hips but not having him inside her yet. She kissed him again, deep and long and then slid down him to kneel between his legs. She took hold of him again and brought her mouth down to his cock. He momentarily closed his eyes in anticipation but they flew open again as she licked the tip of his cock. She proceeded to lick and nibble down his shaft before taking each of his balls in her mouth and sucking and then working the whole way back up. Only then did she take him into her mouth. _I’ve died and gone to heaven. Oh god!_

James had been groaning the whole time and Klara felt quite powerful at this point. Past criticisms of her efforts were washed away by his responses and it only served to make her more enthusiastic. She took as much of him in as she could, being careful not to go too far, and used her hand on the rest of him that she couldn’t get in her mouth. His hand was stroking in her hair and he was babbling things like, “Oh fuck, yes,” and “Oh my god, so good.” She smiled around his cock and decided she loved doing this. But she also wanted to have him in her again. She slowly stopped sucking him and climbed back up onto him. He pulled her down for an intense kiss, “Thank you. I love having that done.” 

“I loved doing it so get used to having it.” They both grinned.

Klara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to touch her wet pussy to the head of his cock. He placed his hands on her back but didn’t make any effort to push her down onto his cock. What she was doing felt too incredible to stop. She began to take the head in, fucking just the first couple of inches of him and moaning as her sensitive entrance was stimulated. James threw his head back into the bed and groaned. It was so good. She worked her pussy down onto him more and more with each rock of her hips and soon she was fucking his full length and seemed to like it even more when he bottomed out at her cervix, if her moans were anything to go by. James started to help her move up and down on him, gripping her ass. Klara was basically twerking onto his cock and he was losing his mind at it. 

She sat up and placed her hand on his chest before bringing her legs up so she could squat up and down on him. He placed his hands under her ass to help raise her up and down on him. It was incredible. After her legs got tired she sat back down on him and instead of raising and lowering herself up and down on him she changed her style to rocking back and forth on him. Judging by her moaning she liked it very much. He could feel he was brushing all of her inner walls with each rock now and her forwards rocks had his cock pressing against her g-spot. _Oh yes. If she squirts from this position she’s going to drench me._

James cock throbbed inside her at the thought and she must have felt him because she placed his hands on her breasts as support and gripped his arms tightly and went faster on him. He could feel her beginning to tighten on him so he held his pelvis up by squeezing his ass so she could get as much stimulation as possible. Klara rocked hard on top of him some more, moaning and throwing her head back. He disengaged his right arm to press his thumb to her clit. She bucked against him, leaning back to give him better access to her clit. He pressed quite hard and it made her moan loudly and try to close her legs as her walls clamped sharply on him. 

She was close so James began to talk dirty to her again seeing as it seemed to trigger her orgasms. He grabbed her hip and helped her push and pull against him and worked her clit with his thumb as he said, “Yes, babe. Come for me. You’re so beautiful when you come on my cock.” With long loud moaning yells she was coming again. Her body contracted inwards, legs closing against his hand at her clit, shuddering all over and walls squeezing his cock so hard he grit his teeth and groaned. Klara came so hard his cock was pushed out of her by her walls clamping and she writhed on top of him as she squirted and it went so far it went all over him and all over the wall above his head. He groaned out “Yeeeeeeesssss!” as she squirted and he gave her clit another quick rub to prolong it for her and it set her off again. He was absolutely saturated now but he loved every second of it. 

She finished coming and held herself up on his chest with shaky arms, breathing very hard and still shuddering and twitching in aftershocks. “Fucking hell, that was the biggest yet!” she exclaimed and looked at him and burst out laughing. James was wet from his hair right down to where she was sitting across his thighs. He was laughing now too and wiping a hand over his wet face as she fell sideways off him onto the bed and got up to retrieve some towels. As she gave him a wipe down, he pointed upwards at the wall. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed and stood up, standing over him, to give it a wipe down too. As she finished wiping, Klara looked down at him enjoying the view with a raised eyebrow. She dropped straight down until she was nearly sitting on his face and stopped just before she got there, just to tease him. 

James looked up at her, grinning and said, “Absolutely gorgeous,” before he ducked out from beneath her and got up on his knees behind her. 

He gathered her back into his arms and held her breasts in his hands, massaging them before rolling the nipples between his fingers and she moaned and rested her head back on his shoulder. He kissed down her neck and Klara turned her head to kiss him. He slid a hand down her taut belly and felt it quiver as he got closer to her core. He felt down between her pussy lips and she was sopping. He adjusted himself behind her so his cock was resting between her legs and began to move back and forth slowly, brushing her pussy with the length of his cock, moaning as her thighs and pussy made a wet tunnel for his cock. She moaned as he pushed forwards and the head of his cock brushed her clit. He brought his hips back and she changed the angle of her hips so this time he sank slowly into her. They both moaned. 

When he was fully inside her James placed open mouthed kisses on her neck and massaged her breasts again as he began to pull his hips back and push them forwards again, stroking his cock in and out of her deliberately slowly so he could build the pace from a slow start. They were both moaning at the new angles of this position as he fucked her from behind, gradually getting faster with his strokes. Soon he was pounding into her and she was pushing back to meet his thrusts. She lowered herself down into a doggy-style position and he plunged into her, using the bounce of his pelvis on her ass and his grip on her hips for purchase. She gathered the sheets in her hands and used the extra purchase to push back into every thrust and cried out with each one. James reminded her, “Don’t let me hurt you, ok? Let me know if it hurts anytime and I’ll stop.” 

“No, it’s good, James, it’s so fucking good. Don’t stop!”

He experimentally moved his hands to the small of her back and held her down there, running his hands over the large tattoo on her back admiringly. His new hold changed the angle slightly again so he was getting even deeper and she cried out harshly with each thrust. He could feel each time he hit her cervix but she seemed to like it even more. James panted out, “You like that?” 

“Yes!” she cried out. 

He elaborated, “You like that when I hold you down and fuck you?” 

She gasped, “Oh fuck yes!” 

He was almost there as he asked, “You want me to come as deep inside you as I can get?” 

Her reply pushed him over the edge, “Yes, James, fuck!” James came hard on a long strangled groan and pumped himself as deep inside her as he could, holding her down and basking in her cries as he nudged her cervix again and again. He fell off her and turned face up on the bed, offering his arms to her. She came to him and laid down, twining her legs between his, arm slung over his belly and head on his still fast beating heart and heaving chest. 

As they came down from the exertion and their heartbeats slowed to normal they held each other and kissed slowly and tenderly. “You are fantastic! I’ve never had sex like this in my life. You’re so fucking hot! This whole time with you has been incredible.” James gushed. 

She blushed again and replied, “I’ve never had sex like this either. No-one’s ever made me come that much and been ok with my squirting. You’re so good to me, James.” She kissed him again with feeling. 

“You deserve it darling, you really do.” 

“Thanks…babe,” Klara added smiling like she was pleased with how it felt to call him babe. James liked it too. She reached beside her, picked up the towel and offered it to him. He wiped himself and passed it back and prised himself out of the bed. 

James found his jacket and waved the cigarette packet at her, “It’s a whopping cliché but want a post-sex fag?” 

She laughed and offered him a large bathrobe in exchange, “Sure. We have to do it in the kitchen though.” 

“Now there’s an idea!” he replied suggestively. She laughed again, putting on a smaller robe and pushed him ahead of her towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had thought they were done fucking but then apparently James turned out to have massive appetites so I had to put up with more fucking. Seriously, characters with minds of their own, man! Coming up next, chats about how they'll proceed with their relationship.
> 
> Let me know if you're enjoying it! :)


	10. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara make brunch together and have a big chat to figure out what their relationship is going to be and how they're going to go about it. Jeremy checks in to see how James' date went. James and Klara prepare for meeting up with Jeremy, Richard and Andy.

James stood leaning against the wall next to the window as Klara closed the door, put the extractor fan on and opened the window. She reached for her bag to get her pack of cigarettes but he’d already lit two and was holding one out to her. They smoked for a bit, standing closely together by the window, before he asked, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” -[

She replied, “No, not at all. You got me good and ready first. I’m still a bit tender, and will be for a few days probably, but from all that sex but that’s to be expected when it’s been awhile, you have a big cock and I had most of your hand in me at one point.” 

She was grinning proudly and he grinned back, “That’s good. I’m glad you had a good time, especially when you’ve had some bad experiences before. I will never judge you, you know. Everything that we did was super hot and I don’t want you to feel bad about any of it. Squirting is sexy and I loved having you come all over me, even if it’s a bit damp.” 

“Thanks. I’ll try to remember that you think it’s hot and don’t want me to hold back.” 

“Never.” 

She smiled shyly and took his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb, “Shower?” she asked as they finished smoking, shucking her robe off her shoulders seductively. 

“Oh god, yes!” he followed, reaching for her. 

In the shower they were gentle with each other. James could have gone another round but he didn’t think she could at the moment so he didn’t push it. He washed her hair carefully and she stroked his body as he did it. He tried not to think about her hands on him as he rinsed out the shampoo and applied conditioner but she was gradually moving her hands lower all the time and it was obvious where she would end up. He said, “You don’t have to. I could go some more but you’ll be too sore for more fucking.” 

“True. I’m not fucking though, I’m stroking you,” she replied cheekily. 

“Feel free! It wasn’t a complaint, just checking you want to.” 

“Of course I want to, James!” Klara leaned forward and pulled him down for a kiss and he got that little bit harder in the cock and softer in the heart at the knowledge that he was so wanted. 

James gently pushed his fingers through her hair to aid the water in washing the conditioner out and she continued to stroke him very slowly. His body was responding with a gradually building closeness to orgasm and he was panting now. He was finished washing her hair now but he kept his hands in her hair slowly scraping his nails over her scalp, particularly the shaved patch, which was more sensitive than the rest. She turned them around so he was in the shower spray instead of her and lowered down to her knees. “Oh, fuck!” He said as she looked up at him from her position on the floor and smirked up at him. 

His fingers still scraping her scalp she sucked him off with skill, taking him as deep as she could and using her hand on the rest of his cock and balls. Soon she was making him come so hard he had to stabilise himself with a hand on the walls to the side and in front of him. She swallowed his come down and he immediately brought her up to kiss her deeply. _He’s obviously a man ok with tasting himself,_ she thought as he swiped his tongue all around her mouth. _Kinky!_

He changed their positions again and arranged her with a leg raised up on the side of the bath and got down so he could lick her. Even after all the times she had come it still didn’t take long for her to be coming apart against him again as he flicked her clit quickly with his tongue in the way she seemed to enjoy the most. As she shuddered against him and cried out he stood up and held her up as her knees buckled a little. When her eyes focused on him again she grinned and said, “Damn, you’re good at that!” 

He replied, “So are you and I loved it when you looked up at me from down there!” She kissed him again then, tasting herself this time and not minding a bit and changed their positions so he was back under the water. As she washed his hair for him too he caressed her as she had done to him but they were completely sated at the moment so they made it out of the shower without further foreplay. 

They got dressed. James wore a large AC/DC t-shirt he borrowed from Klara and his jeans with no underwear. She put on a sports bra and tank top with running shorts. They made their way into the kitchen and were very domestic about making the food. James cooked bacon and eggs while she chopped tomatoes and mushrooms, organised the toast, tea and coffee. They were soon sitting at the small table, eating and chatting. He asked, “So how did you get into pole?” 

She replied, “It was in Sheffield. I was sick of being a broke student and a friend was stripping so she took me to a pole class and I loved it. It was great exercise and I could dance about wearing fuck-all for a bunch of horny but sometimes gross men and get paid quite well for it. I have never minded the gross ones much though. Everyone needs intimacy and kindness in their lives so I’ve always given them the time of day when no one else will. I was at Spearmint Rhino so I did quite well. It paid for my bills and clothes and things above my student allowance and allowed me to live a nice lifestyle, get exercise and be social and even save money. When I came here it never occurred to me not to keep doing it. I applied to a few places and ended up at Mayfair, which is moderately small but it’s a really nice atmosphere with pretty nice clients who tip a lot and like to have a good time. It’s a train ride in and a 10 minute taxi ride home so it’s cheap and relatively easy to get to. It fits in well with work ‘cause I was able to get a transfer from Sheffield main sorting centre and it’s only a few stops to UCL on the train too. I make good money for a student and I can afford to pay a little more for a relatively cheap and functional flat, but it’s not nasty and it’s a good spot. I still get to save money, which as a student in London, is probably unheard of. So yeah, that’s how I got into pole and I don’t think I’ll stop until I’ve finished with study.”

James replied, “Fair enough. How do you do study and work two jobs and still find time for sleep and going to the pub?” 

She smiled wryly, “Ah, well, I do this thing where at all times I’m semi nocturnal, so it’s not as hard to adjust either way to daytime or night-time living. Now I’m writing my dissertation I can be more or less fully nocturnal ‘cause I don’t have to show my face at classes or anything most of the time at uni. Monday and Tuesday I’m not at Mayfair so I do the mail then do stuff like catch up on writing that I haven’t done the other days, catch up on sleep or go down to Cross Keys in the evening. Wednesday to Saturday I do the mail then come back for the second half of my sleep from around 11 to 3, 4 or 5, depending how tired I am. Then I get up to work on my thesis for a couple of hours before I make my way to Mayfair. Afterwards I sleep ‘til it’s time to go do the mail again. And on Sunday I do whatever the fuck I want. Mostly sleep though.” 

James was amazed, “Woooow, busy! Are you sure there’s enough hours in there for sleep?” 

She laughed, “No, not really! I have six months left to finish my thesis so afterwards I can get a regular job and become a normal person then.” 

“I’m not going to be too distracting am I?” James asked, looking concerned. 

“You’re the best distraction I’ve ever met!” Klara said emphatically and reached for his head to pull him in for a kiss. “Seriously, though, I am very close to finished. Even if I only write for an hour a day ‘til I’ve finished, it’s still only going to take me four months.” James was reassured.

They had finished eating and just sat smoking and chatting afterwards. James suddenly realised “It’s Wednesday so I’m taking up your sleeping time now, right? I’ll leave you to it?” 

She was quick to put him off. “I can sleep later. We just spent an amazing night together, my first in months and your first in years, James. You don’t need to rush off.” 

He looked a tiny bit sheepish. “Sorry. I guess I have more lingering insecurity than I thought. Being left after 12 years isn’t good for your confidence, it seems.” 

He looked unhappy with this realisation and Klara stroked his arm sympathetically. “I know how it feels. You’ll get used to having me around and then you’ll feel secure again after a while.” 

He took her hand in his. “Thanks, tiny woman. I needed to hear that.” 

After a pause James began again “Um, so I know it’s really early to talk about this but we should talk about the fact that if we’re together we’re going to get papped and our relationship will come out. They’ll find out all about you and it’ll all be everywhere. You won’t be able to escape. Have you thought about that? Are you alright with that?” 

“James, I’ve been in this area for four and a half years and I knew you before you even knew I existed. I’ve watched you and handed over your heels and stuff for years before I decided to make a move on you by mentioning that I knew what the shoes were. It’s all occurred to me and I’ve thought long and hard about how it would be and how I would cope with it and I think I’ll be ok. If I didn’t think it would be ok, I wouldn’t have got involved with you. I’m not ashamed of pole or stripping or my study and I’m definitely not ashamed of anything we’ve done. As long as you’re ok with me, just as I am, then I am ok with you, just as you are and we’ll be fine. We’ll be more than fine!” she explained. 

“I couldn’t have said it better but that’s how I feel too,” James beamed and he leaned forward to kiss her, stroking her face with his hand as he did. Both tasted of smoke but they were in it, all of it, together, so they didn’t mind. 

They were still sitting at the kitchen table chatting about how James got into pole, now on their third cigarettes in a row, when James phone rang. He looked at it, looked at Klara and said, “It’s Jeremy. No doubt checking up how my night went, the nosy bastard.” He answered it, “Clarkson.” 

Jeremy boomed, “May! Did your date show up?” 

“Funny. Yes, she showed up.” He looked at Klara and rolled his eyes. She giggled softly. 

“Well? How did it go?” Jeremy quizzed.

“Very well, thanks. We went to the pub and had some beers and then we went back to her place and fucked like bunnies all night. In fact, I’m still at her house now. We’ve had a lovely brunch and now we’re chatting and smoking. It’s very pleasant and she’s absolutely perfect.” Klara was sitting, mouth open, looking scandalised and pleased at the same time. James just winked at her so she tried to relax a little. 

On the other end of the phone Jeremy scoffed, “Fine, don’t tell me then but I’ll get it out of you later when we meet Wilman and Richard for coffee at three!” Klara could hear what was being said and doubled over laughing silently. 

James grinned at her mirth, “Sure you will. See you at three then.”

Jeremy signed off as usual, “Ok. Take care, bye!” 

When Klara recovered from laughing, she exclaimed, “Oh my god, you bad man! I can’t believe you did that!” 

James shrugged, “If he wasn’t so dense it wouldn’t be so easy. He’ll never believe that was how my evening went anyway so I might as well tell him exactly how it went. He’ll insist on thinking that we went to the pub then I went home alone to wank furiously.” 

She laughed again, “Oh, you’re awful! I can’t wait to meet them,” she added, thoughtfully. 

“Could be arranged around 3pm if you want?” 

Her eyes were saucers now, “Are you sure? Shouldn’t you ask the others? Won’t it affect them too?” 

James smiled at her thinking about others before herself, “If you want to? It’ll be ripping the band-aid off ‘cause we’ll get papped to shit but the sooner we do it, the sooner they’ll get bored and leave us alone again. I can tell the others I’m bringing you along if you want to come?” 

She rose and started to pace as she thought, “Ok. Wow. Shit.” Eventually she said, “Ok, yeah, let’s do it!” James beamed again and caught her hand and pulled her down to his lap and set about kissing her thoroughly. 

Klara started yawning shortly after that so he told her to go to bed and come over to his house at 2.30pm ready to go to his meeting. He told her to wear jeans, boots and a jacket suitable for wearing on a bike as that was what they’d be traveling on. She was excited to meet the others but potentially more excited to go on the bike. _A woman after my own heart_ James thought to himself. They exchanged phone numbers and he left her to get some sleep. As she went past the washing basket on the way to bed, Klara saw his underwear in it and she fell asleep thinking warm and happy thoughts about outing their relationship a day after it had got underway and James making himself so at home in her house he’d already started leaving things behind and had a toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There they go with the sex again! Sorry about the cheese and mushy romantic shit haha
> 
> Yeah, so I know that James IRL wouldn't do things this way but this is how it came out of my warped little brain ;) Working loosely along the premise that when you know you're with the right person going slow or fast in your relationship makes no difference. Just put it down to OOC James.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it!


	11. Motorbike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara prepare to meet up with Jeremy, Richard and Andy at a bar. James gives Klara a tour of his house and reveals his pole studio.

As soon as James got in the door of his house he was dialling Jeremy’s number. Jeremy answered, “May! What’s up?” 

James dived right in, “Clarkson, listen. My date, well, girlfriend now, I suppose, anyway, her name’s Klara Reid. I’m going to bring her with me to coffee.” 

There was a pause before Jeremy replied, during which he was no doubt typing “Klara Reid” into the Facebook search bar. He sounded both apprehensive and exasperated, “James, mate. Think about this. Aren’t you moving a bit fast? You have a date one day and you’re going public with a relationship the next? That’s not normal.” 

James defended, “I am thinking, Jez. This didn’t just start last night. You know as well as I do that I wasn’t joking before. I’m not sharing any more details of what happened last night, but you know me, Jeremy, and you know I wouldn’t go home with someone or take them home if I wasn’t serious about them. She’s perfect for me and I think I might be perfect for her. I’m not getting any younger and yes, she’s a lot younger but she’s been through some shit in her life and got all her shit together now. I’ve been waiting for so long to find someone, what if I was waiting for her? She’s capable and so smart and I’m not going to let her slip through my fingers. If we don’t reveal now I’ll go mad with the secrecy because I need to be with her and I’m not waiting for you or anyone to say that I can!” 

James could hear the fondness in Jeremy’s voice over the phone as he replied softly, “Shit, James! I’ve not heard you make that impassioned a speech about anything in quite a while! You must really like her. Anything else we need to know about her?”

James sighed, “One thing. She’s got six months left of a Masters in Developmental and Educational Psychology and she works as a stripper at Mayfair ‘til she’s finished study and also did it back in her hometown before she moved to London.”

Jeremy exploded, “James!! What the fuck!? How did you score a stripper, you lucky bastard!?” 

James grinned smugly, “I am, aren’t I? Will you tell the others she’s coming along?” 

Jeremy confirmed, “Of course, see you at three!” James hung up laughing. He knew it would be fine. Jeremy was happy for him and he was also nothing if not attracted to anything even remotely scandalous. 

James wasn’t particularly inclined to do anything much with the time ‘til coffee with the boys so he changed his clothes ready for that, shaved and cleaned his teeth thoroughly with his own brush then went back to the sitting room and put on King Crimson’s _In The Court Of The Crimson King_ for background noise and laid down to start reading one of his box set of war books that he’d collected from Klara only yesterday. _Goodness, a lot has happened in just one day!_ James thought as he got stuck into the reading.

James phone dinged at almost 2.30pm and he checked it and smiled as he read _On my way- K._ He got up and ran upstairs to get the spare helmet out of the wardrobe and was coming back down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He put the helmet on the couch and went to get the door. “Hi!” she greeted him. 

“Hello.” 

She giggled, “That’s exactly how you say it on TV.” 

James laughed, “Oh, hush you. Get in here.” He stood aside and she ducked in under his arm. She was wearing her usual tight black jeans with a red and black check shirt tied around her waist and combat boots. Her grey t-shirt had a girl barely dressed in a t-shirt and an astronaut helmet on the front. She had a black leather biker-style jacket but longer than the one she’d had on last night. It was warm so she had it undone and her bag was slung over the top. James pulled her close as soon as he had the door shut, “You look edible.” 

“Thanks, so do you,” she replied grinning. 

They kissed for a few minutes and it was getting rather heated when they broke apart and Klara giggled again, “We’re starting to make a habit of making out just inside doors.” 

James agreed, “Yes, but as far as habits go, it’s not a bad one to have. Want a quick tour?” 

“Yeah!” she was excited to see his house. He took her hand and showed her around the kitchen and lounge and she said, “King Crimson, nice!” as he had left the album on. 

“You know it?” 

“Yeah, your fault actually. You mentioned it in an article so I looked into it. I really like King Crimson and Yes but some prog is truly awful.” 

James nodded, “True enough. Come see upstairs.” He pointed out the ground floor toilet and the office on the way to the stairs. Upstairs James showed Klara the guest room, then his room, which she seemed very interested in, then there was the main bathroom and then they came to the piano and pole room at the end of the hall. 

He took her in and she said, “Oh wow! That’s a beautiful piano!” 

James smiled, “Thanks. I’ll play it for you later sometime.” 

She smirked, “I could play it for you too but it would be very, very bad.” 

He asked, surprised, “You play?” 

She confirmed, “Learnt when I was a kid. I had a choice between ballet and piano and being a massive tom-boy I chose the less ‘girly’ option. Ironic now that I’m a dancer.” 

James laughed. He brought her over to the piano stool and sat her down, “Close your eyes and don’t open them ‘til I say you can, ok?” 

She nodded, “Ok.” James went to the pole room door, unlocked it and pushed it all the way back to the opposite wall. He went back to Klara and pulled her up and walked her to the centre of the room where the door had been before. 

He stood beside her and watched her as he said, “Open your eyes.” 

Klara opened her eyes and they became like saucers, “Holy fuck, babe! This is amazing! You have a whole freaking pole studio in your house!” 

James let out the breath he was holding and joined in her enthusiasm, “You like it?” 

She gushed, “Do I!? It’s beautiful, James!” She moved at an almost-run over to the pole and did a quick one handed spin around it before coming to a graceful stop. “Nice! That’s fun in boots, by the way.” Next she moved over to have a look at his heels and he stood and watched her ogling them. He had moved over to her and laid his hands on her hips from behind as she said, “They’re all so pretty! I love these best I think.” She pointed at the ones with the silver diamante covered sole and clear straps. 

James smiled, “They’re the ones that I picked up from you when you said ‘Enjoy your shoes.’ You have no idea what those three words did to me.” 

She looked slightly sheepish, “Sorry. It was only supposed to make you think about me.” 

James smiled with narrowed eyes, “Oh, it certainly did! I could barely think about anything else!” She grinned as he pulled her long hair aside and kissed her neck and tilted her head to give him better access. 

James felt a deep sense of satisfaction that she liked it all. She accepted all of him, just as he was, “You can come and play on it anytime you like.” 

She turned in his arms, “Really?” 

He grinned down at her, “Of course. Nothing but the most exclusive access to both of my poles for my Tiny Woman.” 

She was grinning as she rolled her eyes fondly, “You’re terrible.” 

James reluctantly broke away, looking at his watch, “We should go. Have you been on a bike before?” 

“Yeah a bit, my first boyfriend had a Suzuki 250,” she confirmed. 

“Good. Less stressful if I don’t have to explain it!” He closed off the pole room and locked it again and took her hand and led her back to the helmet and tried it on her, wiggling it about on her head to test the fit. It fit perfectly. “Great, that fits as if it was made for you. Let’s go.” He turned the record player off and led the way outside to the bikes. 

“Crap, you have a lot of bikes!” 

He grinned, “Just a few.” James got on and backed the bike so they’d be facing the right way to leave and so she’d be able to get on too. James helped Klara get on the pillion seat, opened the gate and got on in front of her. He drove out to the street and got off again to secure the gate. He got back on and asked over his shoulder, “Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied. She was holding the pillion strap so he said, 

“You can put your arms around me, if you want?” 

“Sure. My ex didn’t like it ‘cause he was ticklish.” She flipped down her visor and settled her arms around him. James nodded and flipped down his visor and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a lot of research into James bikes and turns out he doesn't like passengers very much so most don't have a pillion seat fitted or space for one, like the Honda VFR750R. I like to think the bike they use is his azure blue 196bhp BMW S1000rr, which does have a pillion seat fitted. And yes, i know he didn't get it til 2017 and its August 2016 in story but i like the bike. Feel free to think of your fave of James bikes as you read, if you have one! :)


	12. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klara goes with James to his meeting with Jeremy, Richard and Andy and has a lovely afternoon getting to know them a little. They all drink, smoke and chat about Klara's study, planning for the new series, for which filming is already well underway and give each other shit just like they always do. James and Klara reveal their relationship in public.

Getting across London swiftly, they made good time to the café and pulled up pretty much outside just before 3pm. Jeremy and Andy had travelled together, driven by the pathologically-punctual Jeremy, so they were there already sitting at the outdoor table with drinks and smoking. James shut off the bike and climbed off and held her hand as she climbed off too. Both felt like they were being watched already, and not just by Jeremy and Andy. James took off his helmet and waited as she did the same, her dark hair only slightly mussed by the helmet and wind and still falling in long waves down her back and over her shoulder. He smoothed a sticking-up part for her as he said, “If you feel anxious just focus on me and the boys and ignore the rest, ok?” 

“Ok,” Klara replied, huffing a deep breath in and then out. 

They moved over to the table and James made the introductions, “Andy, this is Klara Reid. Klara, Andy Wilman.” 

Andy stood and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek saying, “Lovely to meet you, Klara.” 

“You too, Andy,” she said, hugging back. 

He shook hands with James next, nodded and said, “James,” in greeting as he did so. 

James then looked to Jeremy, who was beaming, “And this is Jeremy Clarkson. Jeremy, Klara Reid.” 

Jeremy hugged her too and kissed her cheek before he said “Very pleased to meet you, Klara. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

She felt slightly wrong-footed by this and looked to James, who rolled his eyes. She smiled up at him and said, “It’s very nice to meet you too, Jeremy,” before she smiled widely at them both and said, “It’s amazing to meet you both!” 

They all sat and James checked what she wanted to drink before he said, “I’ll get the drinks, back in a moment. You two, be nice!” and pointed menacingly at Andy and Jeremy, who put on looks of exaggerated innocence. She laughed and got out her cigarettes. If they sat in awkward silence at least she could be busy with her hands. 

James was barely gone 10 seconds when Jeremy said, “So, Klara, James tells me you’re doing your Masters in psychology?” and they were off talking about that until James got back and joined in the conversation. He wanted to hear more about the neuroscience aspects but he also wanted to show her off to his mates so he asked about that part of her study. Klara was happily describing the research she had been doing, the obstacles she had faced with her study and what she hoped to prove with her thesis and James was listening hard while sitting back and admiring her. This didn’t go unnoticed by his friends but they kept it to themselves for now. 

Richard arrived and James made the introductions, "Richard, this is Klara Reid. Klara, Richard Hammond." 

He hugged and kissed her the same as the others had and said, "Lovely to meet you, Klara!” in his typically-Hammond enthusiastic way. 

She grinned at him as she said, “You too, Richard!” and they sat down. She looked over to James who was looking indulgently at her like he had found a precious jewel and all his friends were envious of it. She smiled at him, moved her leg to his under the table and ran the smooth toe of her boot up his calf as she innocently took a sip of beer. James hid a smile behind lighting a cigarette. 

They all talked, laughed a lot, drank their beers and wines and smoked pleasantly for sometime before Andy said, "Right, let's talk shop, shall we?" They began to discuss upcoming filming locations for their studio segments in their travelling studio tent. They had been to Johannesburg already in July and had many more trips coming up. They’d be going to California in late September and Nashville in November. In October they’d be filming in Whitby and Rotterdam. November would have them jetting off to Lapland and Stuttgart. In December they’d be in heading to Loch Ness and finally Dubai. Klara’s head was spinning with the busyness of it all. 

For their show segments they’d already been to Portugal with three million dollars worth of supercars, Jordan to play soldiers and Italy with grand tour cars. She wondered how they managed to have the energy for it but she’d seen that James was extremely fit and Richard was in similarly good shape. She suspected Jeremy looked after himself better than he pretended on the TV. Plus they were used to the frenetic pace as they’d been doing the show together for almost 15 years. 

Klara privately made plans to work extra hard on her dissertation when James was away so she could have it finished by December. She hadn’t been to Loch Ness yet and she liked the sound of a trip there without worrying she was slacking on her writing. James would be busy filming, of course, but she could drive up by herself and explore the area in her little grey Hyundai Getz and meet up with him when he was finished. She smiled to herself. _Great plan! And great motivation to get the damn thing finished early._

Klara and James finished their beers around the same time and he gave her cash to get more drinks for the table. When she had gone he leaned in conspiratorially and said, "Quickly chaps, what do you think?" 

He was met with a variety of comments from the three others, "She’s lovely, James. Seems very down to earth. Definitely extremely bright and suits you well. Also her body is wicked, James. Even in that riding garb it’s pretty obvious. You lucky sod! You can’t seem to keep your hands off each other and I haven’t seen you look this happy since before Sarah left, possibly ever, to be frank.” James grinned smugly and agreed he was a lucky bastard and they went back to their planning for the season. 

As she came with the tray Klara had a rather wicked thought. She wasn’t bored at all listening to them but she had just thought of buying some nice lingerie especially for James, to show him when they could meet up again. She wasn’t sure when that would be as she was about to start her night shifts for the week and James would be filming during the days but she didn’t want to be wearing things for him that she'd worn at work or with anyone else. 

She handed around the drinks like an expert waiter, receiving a smile from each of the boys as she did. She ditched the tray onto the neighbouring table thinking _Aww, they’re all so cute in person._ She sat back down in her seat, which had been moved slightly closer to James in her absence and looked at him fondly as he rubbed her knee and said, “Thanks, tiny woman.” She blushed at the public use of the nickname he had given her and wrapped her fingers into his hand on her knee and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She felt the strange feeling of being watched again and ignored it by reaching for a sip of beer, then lighting a cigarette and then picking up her phone to text James all with one hand seeing as he was still holding the other. She typed in _Thinking of heading off to go shopping for lingerie. Something special for your eyes only when we meet up next. Any preferences?_ She pressed send. 

James phone dinged very shortly after and as he saw it was from her he gave her the side-eye and she pretended not to notice. Jeremy noticed the exchange with rising fondness. He was single at the moment but not without female company when he wanted it. He didn’t have anything serious going on but he was very happy for his best friend. James had been waiting for a long time since Sarah left. Now that he saw James with Klara, Jeremy considered the wisdom of waiting for the right person and judged James had done it right. James had sometimes been lonely, sure, but he had things to occupy him, good friends and a busy job. Now that he had Klara, though, James looked the most happy Jeremy had ever seen him. Jeremy saw the wisdom in outing themselves so soon, too, as it was true that everyone would get bored very quickly when she stayed around. Their relationship could truly flourish after that. He could see that Klara was up for it and would cope with it fine. 

James eyes widened only ever so slightly at reading her message but he wasn’t surprised. _Little minx,_ he thought smiling. Two can play this game. He typed back _The black and red number you had on last night was lovely. Black, red and lace: classic combo. Fave colour is azure blue, if you can manage it. Suspenders and stockings is also a must. I will peel them all off you with my tongue at the earliest opportunity._ He pressed send and waited. 

When Klara looked at her phone again she let out a tiny squeak and quickly ducked her head, blushing furiously. James wanted to laugh out loud but didn’t want to be mocked that they were texting while sitting next to one another. He looked at Jeremy then and realised they’d already been busted so he laughed anyway. She looked up in horror and James winked at her while Jeremy burst out laughing. Andy and Richard who had been carrying on the conversation on the other side of the table looked up with blank looks and both said, “What?” which only caused James and Jeremy to roar with laughter. Klara was still blushing like mad but she was laughing now too. 

Jeremy managed to speak through his laughter, “I just busted them sending filthy texts to each other!” 

Klara protested with fake indignance, “We are not! Well, James is…” They all broke out laughing again. 

Eventually they went back to show planning and Klara could reply to James without catching shit for it. She wrote _I'll see what I can do ;) I can’t wait to have your tongue do wicked things to me again. We might have to wait a few days tho as I'm dancing nights 9-3 and you're filming days._ She sent that and tried not to think about his tongue all over her. She crossed her legs, raising the one with their hands on top as she slipped the other underneath. This brought her closer to James and slight relief from the throbbing in her pussy. He smiled over at her as she got closer and leaned over for a kiss. Klara murmured, “That’ll be the featured picture in the papers tomorrow.”

James shrugged, “Fuck it! We’ll put on a better show when you head off anyway.” They grinned at each other.

Klara thought to herself that she should have known better than to start that game by text with him. She was going to end up leaving this meeting quite horny if he replied with anything remotely dirty. She’d have to find something extra special at the lingerie shop just to fix him. She text her friend from work, Maggie, who had become like a little sister, being only 19 years old, and asked, _Hey girl. Up for some shopping? Need to get some lingerie for a special occasion._

The almost immediate response came in, _Hey!! Of course, always up for shopping. Might not buy much tho, am kinda broke til after shift tonight. Hopefully anyway!_

Klara smiled at Maggie’s enthusiasm for shopping and replied, _You can help me look then. Where you at right now? I’m at the Ladbroke Arms. If we go to Westfield we can check out Victoria’s Secret and Honey Birdette and see what else we see on the way._

Maggie’s response made Klara snort, _Wow, high roller at Ladbroke! Sure, will you catch the bus or walk? I’m at Uni of London now so I could meet you there. Got a little bit to do on this assignment but I’ll let you know as soon as I’m done._

Klara responded _Nah am a bit overdressed to walk the whole way. Been on a motorbike! Tell you the story when I see you. Still at the bar for a wee bit so should work out to get there about the same time. Dinner at mine after? I’ll drive to work today._

Maggie confirmed, _Dinner sounds great, thanks! Can’t wait to hear this tale! Ladbroke and a bike ooh! Let you know when I’m done working!_

Klara sat back smiling to herself and started another cigarette as she listened. She thought, _I’ve smoked a lot today. James May, my boyfriend, the bad influence!_ James looked over and smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze. She told him, “I’ve arranged to meet up with Maggie, from work, to go shopping. I’ll head off sometime after she’s let me know she’s done with her assignment.” 

Out loud James just said, “Cool,” but he picked up his phone and replied to Klara’s earlier message and also said, _Can’t wait to see what you buy me. You can show it off with a sexy dance before I lick you all over and then fuck you with your thong still on. I love that view._

She managed not to squeak again when she read the reply and sent back, _Goddamn it, I’m about to slide off my seat over here, James!_ James read that and laughed at her. 

Jeremy cried mockingly, dramatically covering his eyes, “Oh God, they’re still doing it.” 

“Fuck off, Clarkson!” James said back, laughing even more and giving Klara’s hand another squeeze as he winked at her. 

Maggie text to say she was done when Klara was basically finished with her pint. She said to James, “Ok, Maggie’s done with her stuff. I’ll head off now.” She looked around the table at Jeremy, Andy and Richard and said “It’s been bloody lovely meeting you all! Hopefully I’ll see you all again soon but if I don’t I hope all the filming stuff goes well.” 

They all chorused, “Bye, lovely to meet you too and thanks!” James stood as she did and hugged her tightly to him. They pulled back and he took her face in his hands, bent to her and kissed her soundly. It would make a great front page picture. The other three jeered and whistled and she laughed against James mouth as he held up two fingers at them. The whole table roared. Klara would remember the joy she felt at that moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, sorry about the mush. Can't seem to help myself. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Don't start a smutty text conversation with James if you don't want to end up combusting!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klara goes shopping for lingerie to show James next time they meet up and enjoys her last night of anonymity. In the morning the papers reveal their relationship and Klara and James have to cope with various reactions from various people in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chatting in this chapter, mostly by text. Warnings: mentions of mental abuse and controlling behaviour.

Klara met up with Maggie at Westfield and they got a bubble tea and found an isolated spot for Klara to tell Maggie all about the last 24 hours. Maggie’s reaction was, “Seriously!? That’s awesome, Klara! I’m so glad for you and for him! Wow!” After a pause she added, “He’s rich as fuck isn’t he?” 

Klara was scandalised, “Mags! I’m not with him for his money! He’s a very nice man and I like him a lot. Plus, you know I have all the money I need.” 

Maggie conceded, “Alright, alright, but it doesn’t hurt.” They giggled together. 

They went around various lingerie shops before Klara found something that fit what she was looking for. It seemed light blue wasn’t ‘in’ this season but navy was, so it took some looking before she found a striking teal satin and black lace trim set with bra, thong and suspender that made her say, “Yes, this is the one!” 

She tried it on and Maggie squealed and jumped up and down clapping when she saw it. “Amazing! You’ll knock his freaking socks off with that.” Klara grinned. She also bought some stockings to go with it and they made their way back to Klara’s flat for dinner and a nap. They enjoyed a night that was as normal as any other. Klara was aware she was making the most of it because her life would change irrevocably tomorrow when the papers came out. 

In the morning Klara was sorting the mail when a text came in about 8am from James. _Morning, tiny woman. Hope you had a good night. We look stunning in the paper! Have you seen it? You’re labelled “mystery woman” for now but that’ll change very soon, I imagine. The boys loved you yesterday, by the way xx_

Klara grinned and sent back, _Hey babe. Haven’t seen it yet but workmate brings the paper when she arrives in 15 so I’ll check it out then. I’m gunna frame it! Yeah, it won’t take them long to weasel it all out. Aww, I had a lot of fun with you all yesterday! I felt very privileged to be included in your planning xx_

James replied _You’re welcome anytime, of course. Hope you have a good day!_

The texts between them continued, peppered across the four days they had apart. Klara loved the pictures of them in the paper and bought one on the way home in order to cut it out. This could be a good way to scrap-book the early part of our relationship she thought. She bought a scrap book too. 

Later that day Klara received a text which made her feel slightly guilty. It was from her mother. _Dad’s just almost choked to death on his tea. That is you snogging James May on the front page of the paper, isn’t it?_

“Shit!” she cursed and replied, _Hi Mam. Yes, that’s me. Sorry, I didn’t think to say. It’s all been a bit of a whirlwind with me lately! Hope Dad’s ok!!_

The reply came back, _Apology accepted. Dad’s fine apart from some spluttering and wants to know how this happened?_

Klara typed up, _I sort his mail. We talked each time he collected a parcel, eventually he asked me out, I said yes. He introduced me to the others yesterday. Hey, presto, in the paper!_ She deliberately left out the speed of the events so her parents wouldn’t start a massive lecture. Her dad had only recently started treating her like an adult, despite the fact that at the same age he’d been married with two kids for years and she didn’t want her mum to worry. It was better to omit a couple of small details to keep the peace. 

The reply from her mum came back again, _We’re looking forward to hearing all about it when you ring on Sunday night._ Klara sighed heavily, realising she’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble when the papers started publishing that she was a stripper and her parents read that. Her dad would probably properly choke then. It was his fault, in a way. He’d been the one to introduce her to Top Gear. 

She rolled her eyes, muttering “Ugh passive aggressive religious people!” and text James with the news, _Parents just seen the paper and I’m in the dogbox. Wait til they read the news that I’m a stripper! That’ll be great. Wonder if they’ll still talk to me after?_

James reply came in his next filming break, _Surely they will talk to you, you’re their daughter! Talked to my mum earlier and she’d already seen it. She’s happy that I’ve found someone that’s been around long enough/that I like enough that I’d take them out in public with me. I didn’t have the heart to tell her she was wrong, but she got the second part right. We will have to fudge how long we’ve been together a bit. Jeremy knows/suspects but he’ll never say anything._

Klara responded with a hint of bitterness, _You’d think so. They love me but have a strange way of showing it sometimes. We will see what happens. Your mum sounds lovely! Yes, how about when you picked up the shoes? That was about 8 weeks ago. So instead of 28th August we say 28th June? Jeremy is a dear, isn’t he?_

James sent back, _Well if they won’t talk to their own daughter I’m sure you’d be better off without them anyway. That’s shitty parenting! Mum is lovely. That’s why I’m so nice! Date sounds good, I like your thinking. Hah he has his moments, very occasionally. He’s just a big soft shite._ James had made her laugh and feel a bit better but she was still pissed off at her parents so she abandoned her writing for a while and danced until she felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i realised about when I was writing this chapter that Klara would have a Sheffield accent but i've decided that seeing as she's been in London for five years it'll be at least a bit gone or different. My grandparents were from Yorkshire and they were always called Mam and Dad so I basically borrowed that for Klara's parents. 
> 
> Let me know if you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading! <3


	14. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara's busy schedules keep them apart for a few days but they manage to meet up again on Saturday night. James has come to Klara's work with the intention of throwing his money around, having fun with strippers and drinking. Then he intends to take Klara home with him for their own private party. James and Klara discuss some boundaries within their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun in a strip club coming up. Klara teases James in front of a room of other blokes and he loves it.

Klara and James didn’t manage to see each other again until the weekend. Klara’s week passed in a blurred routine of dancing at Mayfair at nights, sleeping, sorting the mail in the mornings, sleeping, making a concerted effort with writing her dissertation, then some more sleep, if she was lucky. The process was rinsed and repeated four times. She’d been the stir of the week at work when Skylar had waltzed in with a paper and yelled “Look girls, Klara’s got herself a famous boyfriend!” Then it had gone back to normal. 

At 1am on Saturday it all changed when James came in the doors of the Mayfair Club. He’d gotten a beer and sat in a corner in the back. He was just watching. The girl on stage at the time, Ruby, came screaming back into the changing room when she was done dancing, yelling, “Klara, James May just walked in! And he fucking tipped me!” 

Klara’s only response was, “What the fuck?” before she got up, went and peeked through the curtain and sure enough, there he was. She told Ruby, laughing, “He bloody better have tipped you or I’ll beat his arse!” 

She text him, _The girls are all screaming now you’ve arrived. Quite a stir you’ve caused, Mr May!_

His reply came in almost instantly, _I aim to cause a stir wherever I go. When are you on and what’s your work name?_

She laughed and sent back, _Bad man. I’m next after Grace and my names Candy._

He responded, _Sweet._

She rolled her eyes, peeking through the curtain still and sending back, _Terrible puns are my lot in life now, aren’t they?_

She saw he grinned and the reply came, _Yes._

Klara suddenly realised it was too late to change her music for her set which just happened to be what she called her ‘ironic/fuck you/depressed set.’ She thought about the words of _Do You Remember, Young and Beautiful_ and _How Do You Sleep_ and decided there was enough in there she could tease James with and he’d be able to watch her dance in a work setting. That would have to be enough. She didn’t know his plans but she was fairly sure he’d be keen to run away to a lap dance room with her afterwards. 

Klara made her way out to the beat of the first song and got to the pole as the singing started. She could look around as she came out and all she could think was _Damn, James looks good in those glasses and turtleneck. I’ll have to tell him later._ She was dancing on the pole and floor during her first song, moving sensually with the beat and she could see all eyes on her were watching with interest. She had to make an effort to not just stare at James. Surely the patrons of the club read the papers so they knew he was there because he was involved with Klara but they were all in party mode so it maybe didn’t register. She had to believe that James meant it when he danced to _I Don’t Mind_ and said via the song that he didn’t mind she was a stripper as long as she came home to him. She wondered if he’d bought the Ferrari and was glad she hadn’t driven. She was always too tired after a Saturday shift to drive home safely anyway.

As the song changed into _Young and Beautiful_ Klara thought, _Ah here’s the ironic part of the set._ She danced this song every shift because of the lyrics. She loved the irony of dancing in a strip club for a number of men that essentially just liked her for her body to a song that asked

_Will you still love me when I‘m no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will._

Now that James was here she suspected those words were about to become less ironic than usual. She was now down moving amongst the punters, collecting tips after wiggling her ass at people, sitting in their lap, giving out kisses or putting her breasts in their faces. She was having a great time but she was inexorably making her way over to James as the lyrics got to the bridge. 

_Dear Lord when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes, tell me that you’ll let him_  
_Father tell me if you can_

James was watching her with an intense look in his eyes, not taking them off her for a second. As she came over to him she moved sultrily to the music, singing to him.

_Oh that grace, oh that body_  
_Oh that face makes me wanna party._  
_He’s my sun, he makes me shine_  
_Like diamonds._

She sat down in his lap with her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They were aware they were being watched by everyone in the club as he slipped an arm around her waist to hold her and said, “Hey, you.” 

She grinned back and said “Hi, babe. I’m so glad to see you! I had no idea you were coming in.” 

He replied, “Surprise! I missed you and I want to take you home with me after, if that’s ok.” 

She beamed, “I missed you too. Of course it’s ok, I’d love to! I better keep moving before I get in trouble but I’ll be back soon as I can.” He gave her a squeeze and released her to carry on her set. She ‘d been topless since halfway through the first song and now she moved a couple of steps away from him and, with her back turned to him, took her thong off in front of him, giving him the full view and she looked back at him through her legs and winked. His eyes widened and she heard him groan aloud and then he crossed one leg over the other and laid his arms in his lap to hide the fact that he’d become quite stiff at her display. As she took off her thong some of the other men cheered and she smirked all the way back to the stage. 

Klara danced her last number and went around for a few more tips that she could see in the men’s hands at the end of her run before she slinked off stage. She changed into her black leather bikini ready for her next set, if she ended up doing one, changed shoes to black ones with the clear bits through the heels so it looked like the heels floated in space and threw on her long black dress that she was required to wear when not dancing. She made her way as quickly as she could back to James. 

He greeted her with “Hello, Pet, you look lovely!” and slid and arm round her and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee. 

She replied “So do you. That glasses and turtleneck combo is slaying me, you hottie!” 

He smirked, “Good, ‘cause you just slayed me taking your thong off in front of me. You have no idea how much it turned me on to have you do that in front of a room of other men who can’t have you, but I can.” 

She was grinning now, “I have a fair idea. I’m glad you liked it. Do you like watching them fawn over me and watching me flirting with them to get their tips?” 

James considered that as he took a sip of his beer, “I do like watching it, for the same reasons. I like that they fawn over you, ‘cause you’re beautiful and sexy and amazing and they bloody well ought to. I like that you flirt with them because I know it’s only flirting. You care about them to a point because they’re customers, and I believe that you care about everyone, but it’s only to a point with them and it’s a point they can’t cross and I can. Basically I like it because I get to have you and they don’t. It’s not that I want to own you or anything, it’s just a primal instinct of possession, I guess.” 

Klara nodded, “I get that one hundred percent. It’s the same reason I want to stay here with you and watch you watching my workmates as they come out.” 

His eyes lit up, “Oh, yes please. You’re so naughty! I have an idea though. Can I book you out for the rest of the night but have your workmates come into the lap dance room with us one by one for some fun?” 

“Yes! Great idea! Then none of them will miss out and I won’t be the hated bitch with a rich boyfriend.” 

“Well, this rich boyfriend came here to see his girl and shower her and her friends with money, drinks and fun so let’s do it!” 

She asked conspiratorially, “Who shall we have first? My friend Maggie, work name Katie?” 

He grinned, “Whomever you recommend, my darling, but just you first.” She grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more fun in a strip club coming up!
> 
> I doubt James IRL has ever been to a strip club and thrown his money around but it suits my plot so here we are ;)
> 
> Music:  
Do You Remember- Jarryd James  
Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Ray  
How Do You Sleep- Sam Smith


	15. Lap Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara reconnect as she gives James a lap dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lap dances, Pole dance, Strippers. Basically more of the same!

They made their way over to the bar to book in and Klara chose the lap dance room that had a pole in it. James bought another beer and got Klara one of the vodka drinks she had when she was working. They made their way to the room and Klara said, “I’ll be back in a minute, I’ll just go tell the girls our plan and see if they’re keen.” 

She went back to the staffroom and identified a few things to wear in the lap dance room over the next couple of hours with James and as she did it she dropped into the conversation, “So girls, James and I were thinking of getting you all in for some lap dance fun. We got the pole room so you can do pole or lap dance for us or dance with me or whatever. Is everyone up for that?” 

They all chorused, “Oh my god, yes! Thanks, Candy!” She beamed and skipped back to the pole room and James. 

Klara sat down next to him and cuddled into his side as she told him, “All the girls are keen to have some fun with us,” and took a sip of her drink. 

“Great. How was your week, tiny woman?” he asked, holding her to him with his arm around her waist. 

She replied, “It was good, busy. All I did was mail, sleeping, writing and dancing. I got a lot written though. How was your week?” 

He responded, “That’s great. My week was long. Lots of time at the office, planning. Some time at the track driving and filming. We’re off to film in Morocco from the 5th so I want to spend as much time with you as I can before then.” 

She smiled at that, “You bunch of jet-setters. I like the sound of that, though. I’ll need to do some writing but I’m all yours otherwise until just before 6am on Monday.” 

James gave her a squeeze, “Can I kiss you properly in here or is that off limits?” 

Klara answered, pointing at a camera in the corner near the roof, “The boss will see on the cameras but I’ve explained to him what’s happening with us so I won’t get in trouble or fired or anything.” He nodded and his eyes grew darker as he drew her onto his lap, pulling her dress up enough that she could straddle his lap and set about kissing her very thoroughly. He held her ass as they kissed and helped her to move on his lap just a little. They were both getting friction from it and soon moaned into each other’s mouths. 

James pulled away saying, “Damn, I missed you. We better stop or I’ll fuck you right here and I doubt your boss’s tolerance extends that far.” 

She laughed and replied, “Actually, he’s a bit of a perve so he’d probably love it. Like live porn.” 

James laughed, “Still, I want you over and over in my bed later, not here. Show me what you’ve got on under the dress?” 

Klara stood and went to the small sound system in the corner and loaded her Spotify playlist off her phone. She started a dance for James by gradually raising her dress up her thighs until her thong was exposed and eventually her bikini top. As she hiked the dress higher she moved to the music and when the beat dropped she bent over in front of him and let the dress fall off over her shoulders and she moved into a series of writhing moves around the lower half of the pole and the floor. She sang the whole time she danced and as the song came to the chorus again she crawled on all fours to him before she drew herself up him, with her hands on his knees. 

_I pick my poison and it’s you_  
_Nothing could kill me like you do_  
_You’re going straight to my head_  
_And I’m heading straight for the edge_

She stopped with her breasts in his face and did a slow shimmy from side to side and he grinned into it as he rested his hands on her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders so she could sit in his lap and as she ground on him a little they both moaned softly and ended up grinning at each other. Klara used her hair to hide what she was doing from the camera that she pushed her hands into his hair and licked up the shell of his ear. James groaned as she did it and gasped sharply when she bit his earlobe before she smoothed his hair again. He saw a wicked glint in her eyes as she hooked her legs around his back. She leaned back until her head touched the floor then she unhooked her legs and did a stand on her head and forearms before slowly lowering down into a split. He marvelled at her beautiful athleticism as she did a backwards shoulder roll and ended up flat on the floor with the pole between her legs. She climbed it and did some graceful spins and a series of inverts as she came back down the pole to the floor. James was mesmerised. He was already envisioning many enjoyable evenings in his pole studio with them just watching each other, maybe even teaching each other a trick or two. He couldn’t wait for it. 

The song changed to very 1980s sounding drums and keys before being joined by rock guitar. James liked it even though he’d never heard it. Klara did a more energetic dance on the pole and floor for this song but it was no less sensual. James loved that way she always sang every song she performed and he enjoyed being on the receiving end of it. Right now she was an 80s rock goddess in her studded leather bikini, singing into an invisible microphone and playing to her crowd of one. 

Klara went up the pole and did inverts all the way back down to the floor before she stalked back over to him and did a reverse of the arm stand she had done before. She started up on her arms and gradually lowered her legs down until she hooked them behind his back. James couldn’t help himself but run his hands up over her abs and stare at her clothed pussy as she raised her torso up into his lap again. Their eyes met as she sang the next part to him and he couldn’t help but smile at the words. 

_To love or betray_  
_To stand or to fall_  
_We’re all on the borderline_  
_We’ve got to be strong_  
_To conquer it all_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Together we’ll try_

_Touch the powerline_  
_I feel the energy starting to climb_  
_Touch the powerline_  
_We'll make it this time_

As the chorus repeated James had got the gist of the song by now so he sang along with her as she stretched her arms out along his and intertwined their fingers as she leaned back, pressing her pussy into his cock a bit harder. She wriggled slightly against him and he gasped in the middle of singing. He looked so good at that moment she couldn’t help but sit up flush against his chest and kiss him, hard, until the song ended. 

They were both breathless as the song changed again and she brought the mood back to a low simmer by moving into a slow, meaningful lap dance to _Lover_. Klara moved slowly on James lap as she sang to him, never breaking eye contact. James couldn’t help but smile softly and look back at her as he held her hips and almost unconsciously helped her to move back and forth on his lap. __

_ __ _

_We can leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January_  
_This is our place, we make the rules_  
_There’s a dazzling haze and mysterious way about you dear_  
_Have I known 20 seconds or 20 years?_

She bent and kissed him softly before the chorus began. 

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close?_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Take me out and take me home_  
_You’re my, my, my, my lover_

_ _James gently pulled her closer and put his face into her breasts again, as she ran a hand through his hair and held him close. They kept holding each other close as she sang the rest of the song, moving slowly on his lap as he held her close and kissing each other gently. James was enjoying it more the longer it went on. He’d been fine for years without romantic touch while he was single but now, after one night curled up with Klara and a few nights afterwards without her, he craved her touch more than he thought he would. He raised his lips to her ear and hugged her close as he murmured, “Mmm, this is lovely. I missed you.” _ _

_ _She sat still on his lap as she wrapped her arms around him and replied, “Missed you too…Lover.” He grinned into her bare shoulder before they kissed slowly as the song ended._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know if you're enjoying it! 
> 
> Music:  
Poison- Rita Ora  
Powerline- Lee Aaron  
Lover- Taylor Swift
> 
> PS: Story is set starting in 2016 but some of the music has come out since then. It's just stuff I like so sorry about not being chronological with it! <3


	16. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie joins Klara in giving James some more lap dance fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stripping/pole dancing and lap dances. Bit of lesbianism happened. Bad girls!

Klara and James left the pole lap dance room to go and get more drinks and book in Maggie for the next lap dance session. James went to the bathroom as he waited for the girls to be ready then waited in the pole room for them to come back. He had no idea what he was in for as they came back in wearing the long black dresses they were required to wear when not on stage, which was something about not sabotaging the girl who was currently dancing her set. As they came in they sat on both sides of him and Klara introduced Maggie to James. Maggie immediately threw her arms around him and exclaimed, “It’s so bloody lovely to meet you, James! I’ve heard so much about you and if I might say, thank you so much for this. You’ve guaranteed my rent this week.” 

James blushed as she pressed her tiny body to him and patted her back as he replied, “Well, you’re quite welcome and it’s very nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you as well.” Klara giggled at them. In many ways Maggie reminded her of Jeremy and she was sure James and Maggie would become great friends in time. 

Klara said, “So, Miss Katie, shall we get started?” 

Maggie played along, “Ooh, yes, Miss Candy, we definitely should.” 

She winked at James as she got up, took off her dress and went to stand next to the pole with just her hand and forearm touching it as Klara plugged in her phone for the music. She looked to James and said, “We choreographed this one ourselves,” and he grinned back. Klara went to the pole and took off her dress and revealed that whereas Maggie had a fluorescent yellow bikini set, Klara’s was fluorescent orange. The song started with distorted guitars and a distant voice which James instantly recognised as Ozzy Osbourne as they began to move around the pole in a perfect mirror of each other. Both were singing and James could only take it in with widened eyes as their movements reflected the lyrics. 

_I feel you crumble in my arms_  
_Down to your heart of stone_  
_You bled me dry just like_  
_The tears you never show_  
_Why don’t you take what you want from me_  
_Take what you need from me_  
_Take what you want and go_

Physically the girls were quite different. Klara was lightly tanned, athletic, muscular and solidly built, a good size eight. She had long wavy brunette hair, brown eyes, and was five foot, one inch tall. She also had several tattoos and piercings. Maggie, on the other hand was smaller, a size four to six, and taller, around five foot, seven inches. She had straight red-brown hair, green eyes and extremely pale skin. She had a few small tattoos that James could see but nothing big like Klara’s. They looked wonderful together. They moved in towards each other with the pole between them and then pushed out again before they climbed the pole together, one on either side of the pole. 

Klara climbed a little higher and did a pole sit and linked wrists with Maggie who swung up into an upside down leg split, held only by Klara’s hand and her own steadying hand on the pole. They both came down and Maggie knelt for Klara to climb from her knee to shoulder then onto the pole and they both did inverted holds, Klara above Maggie on the pole. From here Klara moved into a sideways two-legged hold on the pole and Maggie climbed up above her and stood on Klara’s side with one foot as she did a vertical split against the pole. They both came down the pole and Maggie did a hold against the pole, leaving a triangular space, which Klara spun through and kicked her legs out as she exited. Klara climbed the pole again and did an invert, holding onto the pole with one arm and one leg as she reached down and grasped Maggie’s wrist again, holding her while she did a split, in a mirrored position to Klara and they spun around the pole gently. Maggie climbed back up from the floor and did an invert where she held on with her elegantly crossed legs and her arms below. Klara put her arms around Maggie and used her hands on the pole to do an invert next to Maggie, using Maggie’s shoulder and outstretched arms to brace herself as she split her legs, reflecting Maggie’s legs. As the song started to end they bent down with the pole between them and linked their upper legs as they got their hands and feet in the right place next to the pole on the floor and then they unlinked their legs and moved out into a split, making a ‘W’ shape between them. They came down to the floor and finished with their backs to each other against the pole and their heads resting against each other’s shoulders and a hand raised into each other’s hair. 

The music finished and James was speechless and also had his mouth open. He wasn’t turned on as such but he was incredibly turned on at the same time. Their dance had been one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He jolted back to awareness and clapped enthusiastically as the girls got up hugged and Maggie kissed Klara on the mouth before she remembered herself and looked sheepishly at James, apologising, “Oh, shit! Sorry, James!” 

James smirked back at her, “I really don’t mind. Carry on as if I wasn’t here.” 

He winked at Klara who looked back at Maggie and said, “He’s basically asking for it, Mags. Better give the man what he wants!” She leaned in and kissed Maggie fully on the mouth, soon swiping her tongue along Maggie’s lips and being granted entry immediately. Klara looked at James out of the corner of her eye as she snogged Maggie and saw he was now quite hard and had a shit-eating grin on his face. She pulled away from Maggie commenting, “We better not give him too much all at once. The pervert will think Christmas has come early and have nothing to look forward to.” 

Maggie laughed and went over to sit back with James again. She noticed his now crossed legs and his thick cock stretching down the inside of his jeans where his legs were crossed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he replied with, “What? Dare you to get a mirror and watch that and not be turned on.” 

Maggie grinned, “Oh I’m turned on, don’t you worry about that!” 

Klara, off in the corner cueing the next song, burst out laughing at them and summoned Maggie, “Come on, girl. We got some more teasing to do!” 

The song began with hard guitars and James knew instantly this would be a much harsher kind of dance than the previous song. The girls moved in and out from the pole in a similar manner to before but as the driving guitars quieted Klara moved behind Maggie who now held the pole low as she bent over in front of Klara. Klara thrust forwards into Maggie’s backside each time “fuck” was sung, holding her hips just as James would hold Klara’s and grinding sensually into her ass between each time the word was said. 

_I’ve been waiting my whole life for just one fuck_  
_And all I needed was just one fuck_  
_How can you say that you don’t give a fuck_  
_By myself stupefy coming back again_  
_All I wanted was just one fuck_  
_One tiny little innocent fuck_  
_And when I feel like I’m shit out of luck_  
_By myself stupefy coming back again_

The girls were always physically close to each other throughout the song, Klara always taking the role of being in charge as Maggie gamely bent over or lined herself up for a spanking. James was so hard now, his fully stiff cock was barely concealed behind his crossed leg, held down in his jeans leg only by the material. He found that if he moved slightly to the beat he could get quite a good rub on his cock from the seam of his jeans. Maggie was down on the floor on her hands and knees now, her back arched into the simulated fucking she was getting from Klara behind her. Klara moved her hand around Maggie’s throat and raised her up enough to be able to whisper something in her ear. 

After this she slapped Maggie hard on the backside and Maggie came crawling over to James on all fours. She placed her hand on his knees and parted his legs, his eyes getting very wide as she became eye level with his cock. She ignored his cock and raised herself up on him, with her hands on his knees and he vaguely wondered if that was a move Klara had taught her, seeing as she had done the same. She shimmied her breasts into his face and then gracefully slid into his lap, coming to rest on the thick length of his cock and he stifled a moan. Then Klara was moving over from where she had watched by the pole and she was standing behind Maggie again, running her hands down over Maggie’s body as James watched. She cupped Maggie’s larger breasts in her hands and slid a hand down to cup Maggie’s mound as she had the other hand around Maggie’s throat, eyes boring into James. Next moment, Maggie was backing off James’ lap and Klara was taking her place, except where Maggie had just sat on him she was actively wiggling in his lap. Maggie was standing behind her cupping her breasts and sliding her hand down to Klara’s mound as she held her hand around Klara’s throat. She looked to James, “Isn’t our Klara beautiful?” 

James reverently replied, “Yes ,” while he nodded sincerely. Klara grinned between them and tangled her fingers deep into James hair as she leaned forward to meet his lips and kissed him passionately. 

The song ended and they all looked at each other, each in a dazed state of lust and they all began first to grin, then to laugh out loud. “Fuck, we are all awful horn-dogs!” Maggie declared and the other two agreed.

James added, “Wow, I need a cigarette or several now. I can’t take any more of you two or you’ll have a mess on your hands.” Giggling, the girls put their dresses back on and went to get their coats and left James for a few minutes so he could think of something less pleasant to make his erection go away. 

They took him out the back, to the little outdoor courtyard reserved for the dancers and maybe the odd regular or two. James felt very privileged to be allowed out there. He met most of the rest of the girls as they had all ducked out for a cigarette at the same time. Klara was the oldest dancer at the club and after almost five years there was ‘head dancer’ and it became apparent that most of them had been trained by her at some point over the last five years too. They all looked up to her as an older sister or even mother figure. James was proud of her all over again. She obviously cared for them all in a special way, according to what they needed. One girl, Skylar, seemed scornful of it all and when he asked quietly after she had returned to the club, Klara informed him she was resistant of Klara’s care and friendship because she’d had a difficult life but was coming around to it very slowly. Klara didn’t seem to begrudge her resistance at all and James admired her patience. He normally gave up on people like that. 

When they went inside James wanted to whisk Klara off to his bed immediately but he had made a promise to have them all in the lap dance room to entertain him and Klara so he paid for them all and they each came in one by one. He and Klara switched to non-alcoholic drinks, being aware that he needed to drive and there would be much sex when they got home. They both wanted to be able to perform. James saw many dances, some were duets with Klara, and he had a couple of lap dances and even encouraged the girls to do them on Klara instead of him so he could watch. He had a lot of fun but nothing turned him on like Klara and Maggie had, as they were genuinely attracted to and loved each other, being best friends. Klara turned him on to distraction but seeing her with Maggie had just about blown his mind and his load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pwoar! Sorry about the small delay. I had a bit of lack of motivation/writing block after writing a bit ahead to get it out of my head and then couldn't get my arse into gear to come back to this bit!
> 
> Music:  
Take What You Want- Post Malone feat. Ozzy Osbourne, Travis Scott  
Stupify- Disturbed


	17. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Klara home in the 'Rarri and they have their own private party, to quote the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally! Hope you enjoy it and its worth the wait!

At the end of the night James said it was lovely to meet everyone at Mayfair and Klara said goodnight to everyone and they left the club hand in hand with Maggie following. James had bought the Ferrari so he couldn’t take Maggie home on the way and wasn’t keen to risk her safety by having her sit on Klara’s lap so they smoked outside the club with the others as they all waited for the girls’ taxis and chatted. Klara was wearing her usual clothing of black jeans, hoodie and sneakers and the rest of the girls had a combination of jeans or trackpants, hoodies and sneakers and others had their pajamas and robes and ugg boots, ready to climb into bed when they got home. James and Klara could feel the cameras on them as they came outside and Klara positioned herself so Maggie had her back to cameras and told the girls to put their hoods up and turn their backs too so they wouldn’t have their faces in the papers too much. 

Someone must have informed the papers of James’ whereabouts. Klara had her immediate suspicions but it was confirmed when Skylar came out of the club a minute later looking sheepish and guilty. She looked back in her rearview mirror at Klara as she drove away and shrugged. Klara ‘hmmed’ disapprovingly and confirmed it was Skylar to James when he looked to her with raised eyebrows. He nodded, “Oh well. That’s just a bit more information about you that they have. Doesn’t mean they’ll be able to do anything with it.” 

She agreed, “True. I took Mayfair off Facebook as my workplace so they won’t be able to find me easily unless she told them my name too.” 

James sighed as he pulled her under his arm, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, Tiny Woman.” She smiled up at him and he lowered his head to kiss her in full view of the paps and all her workmates, who all smiled indulgently then nudged each other childishly, giggling. 

The girls taxis arrived shortly after, one full car heading in one direction and the other heading in the same direction as James’ house. As soon as they were all ready he zoomed off with Klara in his Ferrari making short work of the trip home. She was in awe at being taken for a ride in his famous Fezza. He promised, “I’ll take you for a nice long ride in it one day soon but I’ve got many plans for you tonight yet so I want to get you home as soon as possible.” 

Klara laughed, “Fine by me!” 

They stopped off at Klara’s house so she could get her laptop, clothes and other things she’d need for staying the next few days at James’ house, until he went away to Morocco. Of course she added the lingerie she had bought for James eyes only the other day when she went shopping with Maggie and her black heels with the red straps that he had liked so much their first night together at her house. When they got around to James house he parked the Ferrari in the garage and when she got out he picked her up and deposited her carefully on the bonnet, settled between her legs and proceeded to kiss her very thoroughly.

Eventually they made it inside the house and James led the way up to his bedroom. As Klara put her bags down he hugged her from behind and said, “See the sheets and duvet set?” 

“Yeah. What about it?” she asked, surveying the navy sheets and lighter blue and grey duvet set. 

She felt James grin against her neck as he responded, “Parcels I picked up from you when I was trying to figure out if you were going to reveal me to the world.” 

She laughed, “I would never reveal you to the world but I wouldn’t mind revealing you to myself!” She turned and slipped her hands up under his shirt and pulled it up over his head. 

He leaned in to kiss her again as he pulled her shirt off too, before asking, “You up for some more dancing in my pole room?” 

She grinned back and replied enthusiastically, “Always! Let me get changed and I’ll see you down there soon? Get a chair ready too and I’ll give you a proper lap dance.” James’ eyes lit up at the prospect of what she might change into and do in her lap dance and he went off to prepare the pole room. 

Klara quickly put on the teal and black lace set she had bought ‘for James eyes only’ and the shoes he had liked so much on Tuesday night and cued up a couple of songs on her Spotify playlist before going down the hall to the pole room. She struck a pose, leaning on the door frame when she got to it. James face lit up when he saw her. His eyes travelled up her body, from her shoes, which he clearly recognised, up her legs with the stockings and suspenders to her tiny thong, then to her breasts encased in the bra. “Wooooow!” he exclaimed appreciatively, as he came over to her. “Lovely colour too. You’ve done well, my darling!” She grinned back as she appreciated him, dressed only in his jeans. He got to her and they spent some time making out in the doorway until they were both breathless and James was grinding Klara into the door frame. She looked up at him with a sultry look and led him over to sit in the chair he had placed in the centre of the room, near to the pole, and went over to connect her phone to his sound system. 

The song started and she twisted back to look at him in the chair and winked. As the tango beat began she moved with the one-two-three rhythm over to the pole and took a one armed grip so she could lean back until her hair touched the floor before she let go and did a dramatic backwards handstand into a spilt on the floor. She crawled back to the pole and climbed it in time with the music. When she was at the top she did a fall down the entire length of the pole in time with the drawn out “Mad” in the song and caught herself just before the floor. James knew the song now and he smiled to himself. _Moulin Rouge, of course. What better choice could there be?_ he thought as the lyrics started.

_Roxanne, you don’t have to put on that red light_  
_Walk the streets for money_  
_You don’t care if it’s wrong or if it is right_  
_Roxanne, you don’t have to wear that dress tonight_  
_Roxanne, you don’t have to sell your body to the night_

_His eyes upon your face_  
_His hand upon your hand_  
_His lips caress your skin_  
_It’s more than I can stand_

Klara finished with her spins and moved around the pole as if it were her dance partner and James could tell from the way she moved that she knew how to tango properly. She’d obviously had lessons. Moving your hips that way didn’t come naturally unless you’d been taught. He couldn’t publically pole dance but learning ballroom dance once he became famous wasn’t such an issue so James had been well versed in dance for years now. He made a decision that he would sweep her into a tango with him as the song picked up into the next part. James surged up from the chair and caught Klara into his arms and started a tango around the room with her. She was clearly quite surprised but recovered well and instantly let him lead her around. 

_(Roxanne) Why does my heart cry?_  
_(Roxanne) Feelings I can’t fight_  
_You’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me_  
_And please, believe me when I say I love you_

They sung the lyrics to each other as they danced and they both were having a great time. Klara was a very good dance partner and managed not to spear his bare feet with her heels. She kept good posture and her steps never faltered. In any good _Paso doble_ the woman pushed back and wasn’t just a passive dance partner and Klara did everything she should. She flicked her leg up through his when he led her to and hooked hers over his as he led them in a few sliding steps. He was testing her skills and was finding she was very well trained. As the song wound up to its dramatic finish James moved them back over to the chair he had put out and hoped he didn’t miscalculate and send them tipping over it onto the floor but he spun them around as they moved closer and ended by coming to a stop next to the chair and dipping Klara low in the same way she had started the song on the pole. 

Both were breathing hard as he pulled her upright again and she looked at him hungrily for a few seconds before she kissed him hard and jumped up to wrap her legs around him. James broke the kiss to look where the chair was and sat down on it, seating her in his lap as he did and feeling her begin to rock back and forth in his lap as the next song started as they continued to kiss. 

_Bed, stay in bed_  
_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_  
_Smoke, smoke me broke_  
_I don't care I'm down for what you want_

Klara broke away as the first chorus started and began to move in earnest on him. He grew hard as she sung the words to him. They lined up perfectly with his plans for this evening, and many more going forwards. She turned around and moved her ass over his hard cock and his hands moved to her hips to help her grind on him. As she stood and bent over in front of him, her heels made her clothed pussy just the right height to give him a wonderful eyeful and he groaned aloud. She turned back to face him and climbed into his lap again. He used his hands on her ass again to move her back and forth against his fully hard cock and she groaned aloud as the roughness of his jeans added stimulation through her lace thong. He buried his nose in her neck and then raised her up a little so her breasts were in his face as they kept moving against each other. James stood again with Klara in his arms and turned and sat down on the chair with her, kissing her hungrily. He realised he was going to slip back off the chair so he carefully let himself lower backwards onto his haunches and Klara sunk down onto the chair fully. 

_Now if we're talking body_  
_You got a perfect one so put it on me_  
_Swear it won't take you long_  
_If you love me right_  
_We fuck for life_  
_On and on and on_

_Love, give me love_  
_Anything you want I'll give it up_  
_Lips, lips I kiss_  
_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

Now James was the one giving the lap dance, pressing into Klara as he kissed her neck and then stood up. He bent to give her a brief kiss before he climbed onto her lap and moved against her like a wave, connecting their bodies and then moving away. He couldn't take it anymore and he hooked his arms under her thighs and rose up with her. At first he just kissed her as she ground against him, standing in place next to the chair as he held her but then he started moving backwards towards the pole. When he reached it he rested her against it and took up a pole grip with his right hand underneath her so she was effectively sitting on his forearm and wrist, then he moved in close and held her to the pole with his body as well. She automatically raised her hands up to hold the pole above her, supporting her weight with her grip above and his grip below as they kissed hard against the pole. Soon James was inching her higher and higher up the pole as he kissed down her breasts and stomach, before he lifted her up so her legs were on his shoulders and her clothed but clearly wet pussy was just in front of his face. He looked up to her face and smirking said, "Make sure you don't let go." 

She smirked back and replied, "I'll try but I can’t make any promises." 

James began to mouth at her pussy then, reducing her to moaning and mild begging before he pulled her thong aside and delved his tongue into her folds. She moaned loudly at that and begged a little more desperately before he set about licking her to orgasm. As she got nearer one hand came down from holding herself up to stroke his hair but her weight on his shoulders didn't increase. He was impressed she could focus enough to not lose her grip. He was sure in reverse situations he would fall as he lost concentration to grip the pole. When she was very close he stepped away from licking her and she let out an anguished and infuriated moan as he reached up to loosen her grip on the pole and draw her back down to hugging him with legs and arms around him. "Jaaames, what the fuck?" she exclaimed. 

He chuckled, “Hang on darling. I promise I will finish you off, I just really want to take you to bed now." He moved over to grab her phone and shut off his computer before turning the lights off as he left the room and making straight for the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really struggled to write this for some reason but hopefully its worth it. Just a bit more (smut) to write on the next chapter and then I can get the next three chapters up at once :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Music:  
El Tango De Roxanne (From Moulin Rouge)- Jose Feliciano, Ewen MacGregor, Jacek Koman  
Talking Body- Tove Lo


	18. Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara continue their private party after getting back from the club on Saturday night and wake the next day to find the world changed all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically smut ;) And then some domesticity.

When he got to the bedroom James ripped the covers back with one hand, placed Klara down on the bed and removed her heels before he slowly stripped her out of her lingerie as he kissed a trail down her body again. He kissed her mouth, her neck, made her moan at his extended attention to her nipples then finally moved back down to her pussy where he licked her with enthusiasm until she was teetering on the edge. He stopped again. Klara whined before she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. 

She ground out, "James, I swear to god if you don’t make me come…!" 

James laughed before pulling her up off the bed, throwing off the pillows and laying two towels he'd had nearby down on the bed. He arranged her standing on the bed, facing the headboard and holding onto it for support. He took off his jeans and boxers, got on the bed and kneeled behind her. Standing on the bed she was at a perfect height for him to lick her while he knelt. 

In no time he had returned her to the edge and now she was begging desperately, "Oh fuck, babe! Oh, James, please let me come! Please, I'm so close. I'm going to come so hard. Don't stop!"

James smiled smugly to himself and encouraged her, "Yes, come for me, babe. Come all over me." 

As he felt her starting to fall over the edge he dropped onto his back and scooted himself up the bed so he was fully below her as she stood on the bed. As soon as he was down he raised his hands to her pussy and worked her clit with one hand as he thrust roughly into her pussy with the fingers of his other hand. He heard the gush building as he quickly moved his fingers inside her and she fell over the edge with a shattered cry, forcing his fingers out as she squirted all over him. Her legs gave way and she collapsed onto him, his cock lining up and sliding into her as she did. She was dimly aware of his arms around her and his pleasure-filled moans as she came on his cock, convulsing hard until eventually she was merely twitching occasionally in the aftermath. James hadn't planned for his cock to intrude upon her orgasm but he knew it had made it better for her and had certainly felt great to him. He knew Klara would be a bit out of it and over-sensitized after she had come like that so he just he held her and waited. He placed kisses against her temple as she recovered and he knew she was back when she sighed contentedly against his shoulder and began to kiss his neck. 

He said, "Hi." 

She smiled into his neck, "Mmm, hi. I've never come that hard in my life. Thank you." 

He grinned, "You are so welcome.”

Klara began to move up and down on him and as he moaned he felt her grin into his neck. He enjoyed her movements for a few minutes before he got her to get off and positioned her standing against the side of the bed. Because of the height of his bed she was pressed into the side at a perfect height for him to come up behind her and barely have to bend his knees. He had placed a towel underneath her and another on the floor, just in case. As he slipped into her from behind and they moaned together he thanked any god that was listening for sending her into his life. 

James set to pumping into Klara with increasingly hard thrusts, holding her hips for leverage and using the solid bulk of the bed to hold her in place. He felt her walls tightening and he wanted to see her when she came again so he got her to climb up on the bed, with her ass on the edge and held her legs along the length of his torso as he slowed his pace to wind up her pleasure even more. The new angle of their position made her even tighter and she moaned helplessly as he worked into her over and over. James climbed up onto the edge of the bed to drive them both even higher. Klara’s legs were up over his shoulders now and he kissed her inner calves as he covered her with his body and picked up his pace. With her legs right up she was impossibly tight and he plunged into her faster, wanting to make sure she came again either before or with him. He could feel her wetness increasing and hear the gush noises as she got closer. She clung tightly to his upper arms and her legs began to shake uncontrollably as her cries got louder and he felt her walls clamp down as she became rigid and silent in her orgasm and she carried him over the edge with her. He groaned into her neck as he felt her body loosen and tighten around him and finally she became moaning jelly underneath him and he carefully let her legs down, slipping out of her and gathering her up in his arms as he lay down beside her. 

She gradually came back as he kissed her face and murmured, “You’re so beautiful, Klara, just so beautiful.” 

Eventually she turned in his arms, kissed his lips and slurred, “You throw a hell of a party, May!” 

James laughed as he wiped them down with the towel, retrieved the pillows from where he’d thrown them and manhandled her into place in the bed, pulled up the covers and climbed in behind her. 

He wrapped his body around her and he spooned up to her and replied, “No party without you, my darling.” 

Just before she fell asleep Klara murmured, “You’re beautiful too, James.” 

They fell asleep looking forward to a few days of fairly uninterrupted domesticity, before James would have to jet off to Morocco. 

In the morning James woke as the pink dawn light came in the high windows on the east facing wall of his room and slipped below the covers to give Klara the best orgasm of her life all over again. She gradually woke as he licked at her folds and moaned in pleasure as she stretched herself awake and slipped a hand into his hair. Klara was coming shortly afterwards, moaning and bucking against James’ mouth and as she came down he gently kept going. Soon she was coming in wave after wave of orgasms as he kept licking her. Klara eventually exhaustedly looked at the time on the clock and saw he’d kept her coming for 10 minutes straight and tapped on his head and gave a small tug to get him to come up above the blankets, gasping “Stop, stop. I can’t take anymore.” 

James emerged with an extremely smug face and kissed her thoroughly as she lay boneless beneath him. His hard cock pressed into her hip but she couldn’t summon the energy to do anything about it at the moment. “I’ll be back,” he promised and left the room with his erection swaying in front of him as he went. Klara laughed to herself and thanked whatever god was listening for seeing fit to let James May into her life. 

Klara lolled in bed grinning to herself at how lucky she was as she vaguely heard James clattering around downstairs. He eventually returned with a loaded tray of tea, toast and a range of spreads. Klara sat up against the headboard as he arrived and settled next to him as he manoeuvred himself into bed with the tray. 

She took some tea and toast and grinned cheekily at him as she said, “Sorry James, I’m going to have to be a terrible millennial and have avocado on my toast.” 

He made a mock disgusted face as he replied, “Kids these days!” 

He leaned in for a kiss and almost upended all the tea all over himself as they got a bit too enthusiastic. He recovered before they had a disaster and stole the toast from her hand, dropped it on the tray and put it down on the floor. Then he pounced on Klara, pinning her beneath him again. 

They rolled over the bed kissing and winding the passion up again and when she felt his hardness against her thigh again Klara pushed him flat with a hand on his chest and slid down his body before she slowly took his length into her mouth. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat and threaded his hands into the sheets. She slowly worked him with her hand on the base that she couldn’t reach with her mouth and took him in as far as she could with her mouth. James tried not to thrust upwards but she used her hand to restrict how far he could get into her mouth. She kept her pace slow to make it as good for him as she could for as long as possible. As she rose up and down on his length James watched in wonder and his breathing became more laboured as he got closer to coming. He began to unconsciously thrust into her mouth a little and she sucked him in as deep as she could as he began to moan aloud. “Oh god, I’m gunna come…I’m gunna come.” 

Klara only responded with “Mmm,” smiled around his cock and sucked him even deeper. 

His orgasm came over him and he yelled out as he pulsed into her throat, holding her head in place. When she had taken it all she gave him a final suck and a kiss to the tip of his head before she flopped down beside him with a self-satisfied smirk. 

She cuddled into his side and he exclaimed, “Fuck, that was great!” 

She grinned, “Payback and thanks for this morning.” 

James replied with “Hmph” and slung his arms around her. She pulled the sheets up and they dozed off again.

When they awoke again it was almost midday and James dragged a still sleepy Klara into the shower with him. They washed at a leisurely pace and eventually got out and got dressed. Klara laughed at James all the way downstairs and into the kitchen when he mimicked her towel wrapped around her head by doing it to his hair as well. Her amusement also amused him but he discarded it when he bent over the cutlery drawer and the towel unravelled. He got revenge on Klara for her laughing by throwing it at her and dislodging her own towel. They smoked and checked their phones companionably in the courtyard as the kettle boiled. Klara was surprised by a number of texts and calls from Maggie, her mother and father and plenty of messages on Facebook from other friends. James also had a number of messages. She opened a text from Maggie first and it said, _You should check this asap_ with a link to a _Daily Mail_ article. 

“Shit…” she exclaimed seeing the link and clicking on it for the full details. 

She saw the picture of her and James smoking outside Mayfair with the girls but thankfully none of the girls faces has been revealed apart from hers. She read with mounting horror.

_James May, former Top Gear presenter, was seen entering Mayfair Club, a luxury strip show venue, at 1am on Saturday night and did not emerge again until after 6am. It is understood from a source close to the new couple that James’ mystery girlfriend is Klara Reid, 30, a Masters Psychology student at University College London. Miss Reid formerly lived in Sheffield and has been a dancer at the club for five years. Mr May and Miss Reid left the club in his orange Ferarri 458 Speciale heading in the direction of his Hammersmith home._

Klara stopped reading and burst out “Fuck! Fucking Skylar, she’s told them everything!” 

She showed the article to James and he sighed and drew her into his arms as they both took a deep drag of their cigarettes. 

He said to her, “Well, it’s out now. What do you want to do?” 

Klara was silent a moment as she finished her cigarette before she stubbed it into the pot on the ground next to the door and waited while he did the same. Then she grabbed him by the shirt front and pushed him back into the wall, pressed her body to his and kissed him hard. 

“What I want to do, James, is have a nice breakfast with you and deal with this shit later.” 

James was slightly stunned but smirked down at her and steered her inside by her shoulders, giving her a spank on the backside as she crossed back inside the house. She yelped and he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life apparently got in the way of writing and suddenly its been 6 months since i worked on this properly. Time flies! Now with the world going to hell and lots of us in some form of lockdown trying not to catch or spread covid-19 I'm facing possibly 12 weeks in the house with my asthmatic crappy lungs so i will be working hard on this and other fics for the few of you who are reading this terrible smut haha. Everyone take care. Be safe and well and don't go taking any risks! Much love! <3


	19. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara face their family in the wake of her identity being revealed in the papers. James decides to wow Klara with his legendary-on-the-internet pie making skills.

As they ate fried spam and beans on toast and sipped on tea for him and coffee for her they discussed a plan of action. 

Klara started the conversation, “So, my parents will be fucking horrible and disown me so I should call them first and get that out of the way. Then we should call your mum because she’s lovely and she’ll adopt me.” 

James chuckled, “Ok, my darling. If that’s what you want.” 

Klara added, “Do we need to make any statements?” 

James responded with raised eyebrows, “Do you want to?” 

Klara shook her head, “No. People will make their own conclusions anyway so what’s the point? Our relationship is ours and we shouldn’t have to defend or explain it to anyone.” 

“Exactly. For what it’s worth, Jeremy, Richard and Andy have text pledging their support. They already adore you.” 

She grinned at that, “I adore them too. They’re quite sweet, but don’t tell them I said that! Maggie and many of the other girls have sent me love and support this morning and are really angry with Skylar. I’ll have to do damage control there or she’ll be fired.” 

“I hope one day she realises how good you are to her,” James replied admiringly. 

“Maybe,” Klara shrugged, “Shall we get started then?” 

James was being as reassuring as he could, “If you are ready. I’m here with you no matter what they say.” 

Klara took a deep breath and pressed call on the screen to call her parents house. James held her hand from his position beside her at the table. 

“Hello?” her mother answered. 

“Hey Mum, it’s me,” Klara said looking up at James with a look that told him exactly how terrified she was. 

Her mother replied, “Just wait there, I’ll get Dad.” 

They heard her opening doors and then having a distant conversation with Klara’s father before a change in the sound indicated she had put the phone on speaker. 

“We’re both here,” said her mother’s voice, sounding unimpressed. 

Klara took a deep breath. “So, have you seen the papers today?” she started tentatively. 

Her father spoke up, “Don’t come that rubbish with us, girl, of course we’ve seen them! I assume it’s true then?” 

As James watched Klara seemed to shrink into herself. He frowned in concern. 

“Yes Dad, it’s true.” James could feel Klara shaking where he held her hand. He scooted closer and pulled her into his side as best he could and kissed her temple. 

“Good God, girl! You’ve never had any regard for what affect your actions are going to have on other people!” her mother exploded. “Dad’s already been contacted by the district superintendant and the Bishop! He might be forced into early retirement because of this.” 

Her father added, “Your behaviour is disgraceful, Klara. I don’t expect you to properly comprehend the shame of it but we certainly do.” 

Klara began to cry and choked out, “I’m sorry! It’s just a job! It doesn’t mean anything!” 

Her mother retorted, “Oh, aye, just a job? You always were a slut!” 

James intervened at this point. “Mr and Mrs Reid, this conversation is over! When you learn to show some compassion and caring towards your daughter you may contact her again. Until such time, if I learn you’ve been harassing her in any way at all, I shall be most displeased.” 

There was some indignant spluttering on the other end of the line. _They hadn’t failed to recognise his voice. Good._ James hung up the call. 

He scooped Klara up and carried her all the way upstairs to his bedroom and deposited her carefully into bed. He held out the tissue box to her and she took the whole box instead of a few tissues and continued to sob. He got in beside her and gathered her into his arms and held her ‘til the tears subsided and he had a wet shirt where she’d clung to him and cried all her anguish out. He didn’t mind at all. Throughout it all he murmured words of assurance to her that she wouldn’t be alone, that there were many who cared a great deal for her and how strong and brave she was to face her parents ugly response. Inwardly he hurt for her and cursed her parents. It was very unfortunate that she had been born to such people. He felt like the events of her life might not have been so rough had she been raised with more care and less condemnation. He marvelled again at her strength to leave it all behind and make a life for herself in Sheffield and then in London.

When Klara was all cried out and calmly hugging James back again he drew back and kissed her forehead. She seized several tissues and used them on her running nose and red eyes. 

She smiled ruefully and said, “Jesus, I must look like shit.” 

“You are beautiful,” he responded and kissed her tenderly. “Are you ready to be adopted? Shall we just ring or video call my mum?” 

Klara huffed a slightly shaky laugh, “Yes, I’m ready to talk to nice people. Video call is fine with me. Just let me wash my face first.” 

Klara went to the bathroom for a few minutes, trying to get finished and back out to James without thinking about the horrible things her parents had said so she wouldn’t cry again. Her eyes hurt but a cold wet flannel against her eyes for a few minutes helped to soothe them. She rejoined James on the bed and he called his mother. 

James’ mother answered almost immediately and appeared on the screen. 

“Hello dears,” she greeted. 

Klara was smiling immediately at her greeting. 

“Hi Mum, this is Klara,” introduced James. 

“Very pleased to meet you, darling,” Kathleen May smiled warmly at her and gave a wave. 

She waved back and said, “Pleased to meet you too, Mrs May.” 

“Oh please, none of that. Call me Mum or Kath, please!” 

“Ok, sure.” Klara was sure she would be calling her Mum in no time. 

“Mum, have you seen the papers today?” James enquired. 

“Yes, dear, we have.” 

“We just spoke with Klara’s parents a short while ago and they were quite horrible. I intervened and told them to fuck off.”

“Oh, darling, I’m so sorry to hear that! That’s terrible of them. I thought you looked a bit like you had been crying. I’m sorry for it. Of course, us old folks don’t quite understand the fascination with that whole ‘scene’ but you’re grown adults and you can make your own decisions. And you have to make money somehow, I suppose. We just hope you are safe and happy.” 

Klara was speechless but eventually managed a small “Thank you, Mum.” 

James smiled fondly down at her and gave her a squeeze. Klara didn’t say much else as they talked about their week with each other. She just sat with her arms around James and his arm around her and basked in the atmosphere of their healthy family relationship. 

Eventually Kathleen said, “Do you want to talk to Dad?” 

“Sure, where is he?” 

“Out in the garden. I’ll go out there.” The May household flashed by in the background as she made her way out to the garden. “Jim, James is on the phone with Klara too. Come talk,” she informed him as she made her way over to the outdoor table. 

He said a distant “Ahh,” and eventually came into view next to Kathleen. “Hello, you two!” 

“Hi, Dad, this is Klara,” James introduced her again. 

“Hello duck, nice to finally meet you,” Jim said cheerily. 

“Hi there,” Klara responded. 

Kathleen filled him in on their earlier conversation, “They’ve talked with Klara’s parents earlier. They were so awful James had to interject.” 

Jim’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Well now, that’s not very Christian of them.” 

“It’s very bigoted, which is usual for them,” Klara responded. “James is right that I’m probably better off without them in my life.” 

“Indeed. It is not our place to judge you, dear.” 

Tears came to Klara’s eyes, but this time it was because she was happy. “Thank you,” she managed gratefully. 

They talked about various topics for a while longer and Klara didn’t intend to fall asleep where she was leaning comfortably against James, but she was still very tired and emotionally exhausted. 

“James, I think Klara might be asleep,” his mother pointed out. 

“Yes, she’s had a bit of a rough morning and not enough sleep overnight. I’ll call you again tomorrow?” 

“Sure, you go take care of her. Lots of love, dear.” 

“Love you too. Bye,” James signed off. 

He put his phone aside and manoeuvred them into a lying position and held Klara as she slept, burrowed into his side, and he was soon asleep too. 

When James woke again it was basically dinnertime and he felt much better for the extra sleep after having been awake most of the night before at Mayfair. He looked down at Klara, with her head on his shoulder and her mass of hair spread out over the pillow next to them. He could see her eyelids moving rapidly, meaning she was in REM sleep and would wake soon anyway so he kissed her forehead and she stirred. She stretched out against him and groaned herself into being awake. She smiled up at him and squeezed him around his middle. 

He ran his hand over her hair, brushing it back from her face and asked, “Shall we locate some dinner?” 

“Yes, I’m starving!” was her eager reply. 

They made their way downstairs and James lit the fire, as the evening had grown quite cool. Klara watched from the couch. James asked, “What do you fancy? I could do a pie or we could order in?” 

“Um, maybe a pie? I’ve seen your cooking videos and can’t wait to sample your famous culinary talents.” 

“Well then, Tiny Woman. You shall have pie!” he said as he got up from the fire and tackled her back onto the couch for a thorough round of kissing her breathless. 

Eventually James extracted himself to go get the pie started and looked in the cupboards and fridge before exclaiming loudly, “Bugger!” 

Klara appeared in the doorway, “Bugger what?” 

“Need more pie ingredients. Fancy a trip to Tesco?” 

“Sure, I could do with a few things anyway.” 

They pulled on their boots and jackets in the front hall and Klara added a beanie which James dubbed “Cute,” and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

They opened the door having forgotten about the likelihood of paps and were snapped immediately as they came out the door laughing. 

“Argh, fuck off!” growled Klara and they set off as he tucked her into his side. “God, they’re annoying,” she complained to James.

“Yes, I know, darling. You kinda get used to it eventually. Though I still can’t imagine why anyone wants to read about us going to the supermarket to buy stuff for pie.” 

They made it to the Tesco up on the corner and got things they needed for pie: carrot, onion, potato, meat, wine. 

James turned to Klara, “Right, what did you want to get?” 

She replied, “Junk, basically.” 

She filled the rest of the basket with a selection of coke, crisps, chocolate, ice cream and that day’s paper to add to her scrapbook of their relationship.

James merely raised an eyebrow at her and she said cheekily, “What? I’m sure we’ll find a way to work the sugar off again later.” 

“I shudder to think about the state of your arteries.” 

“Careful James, your glass house needs it windows washing.” 

“Funny,” he responded sarcastically. 

She stuck her tongue out again and he leaned in close to murmur in his lowest baritone, “If you keep doing that you’re going to have me hard in public thinking about what I can make you do with that impertinent tongue of yours.” 

She blushed and was instantly thinking about it too and he chuckled at the effect of his words. 

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and hissed, “Bastard!” 

He laughed harder. “Come on, let’s get home so I can deal with you properly.” 

They managed to make it back to James’ house without jumping each other in the street but when they got inside all bets were suddenly off. James turned immediately predatory and pinned her to the wall opposite the front door with his body and kissed her roughly as he worked his hand between them to get her jeans undone and yanked them down. He pulled her soaked g-string aside and thrust his fingers deep into her. He moved back at arm's length to observe the effect he was creating. He kept his left hand gently on her throat, a show of holding her where she was even though she had no intention of moving. He quickly made her come loudly with his fingers before he undid his jeans and pulled them down his thighs, bent at the knees and then entered her in a standing missionary position. She cried out again and he groaned at her tightness as he seated himself inside her. He held her hips and moved her agonisingly slowly back and forth on his cock. She clung to his shoulders and moaned with each of his movements. He could feel every inch of her along every inch of him and it felt so amazing he decided on the spot that this was now his favourite position. 

She was so tight on this angle he wasn’t going to last forever and as he looked down at her pussy, mostly covered by the g-string she still wore, with a wonderful view of his cock disappearing into her next to it, he remembered his promise to take her from behind with her g-string still on. He pulled out and turned her around. She leaned her arms on the wall, arched her back and stood on her tip-toes to give him better access. She wiggled her ass in offering and a sharp slap fell across her right ass cheek. She yelped and he thrust fully into her. James felt her pussy ripple against him and smiled to himself. She was already close to coming again. He set a fast pace because he could last longer from behind than in the standing missionary position. He thrust fast and hard, alternately slapping each ass cheek every now and then, admiring the view of his cock entering her still clothed pussy. Each time he slapped her she yelped and her pussy clamped on him. He was enjoying this a lot. 

From this angle he was getting deeply into her with each stroke and he felt her pussy begin to clamp harder and harder on his cock. It wasn’t like previous times she had come on his cock. She didn’t get loud and gushy like the other times, she got silent and progressively more rigid, like a spring being wound tightly. James knew she was rubbing her clit and when she came it would be like the wound spring suddenly releasing. As she got very close she began to moan again, getting louder each time James cock brushed against her cervix and g-spot. She felt the orgasm building and finally exploding outwards from deep inside her pussy, g-spot or cervix or somewhere in between, she didn’t know. It started, added the clitoral orgasm she’d brought herself and carried her and James with her into a whole body orgasm she was powerless to control. Her mind blanked as she yelled her orgasm into the entrance hall with James, groaning loudly, holding tightly onto her as he spilled himself inside her from behind, curled around her bent, convulsing body. 

In a shagged out and slightly exhausted orgasm haze James let them sink down to the floor. He held Klara close on his lap ‘til she started laughing when she eventually registered they were sitting there with their boots, coats and clothing all still on, with only their jeans pulled down just enough to make sex possible. James had only removed the essentials in his haste. 

Getting up and pulling her with him, James stopped laughing long enough to mount a defence, “What? I had to have you as soon as possible, you teasing minx.” 

Klara grinned and kissed him before she pulled back and commented, “I bet we were loud enough for the paps to hear.” 

James laughed again, “Good, I hope they did hear us. It’s what they deserve seeing as they can’t report on it without photos to go with it.” 

“You are evil,” Klara grinned. 

She went off to shower and James went off to make pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm trying to progress a story here but they won't stop fucking for very long, dammit. Hahah :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my silly story ;)
> 
> Hope you are all well and happy, whether you're in isolation/quarantine, or still working. Be safe!


	20. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Klara spend the evening together at his house, sharing pie, dancing and taking photos of each other to look at when they're apart. James plays piano for Klara before bed.

Klara soon came back from showering to watch him making the pie. “It’s like a live episode of ‘James May’s Unemployment Tube’!” 

James flapped the tea towel at her, “Oh hush, you cheeky wench! Pour me some wine. Make yourself useful.” 

After that she drank her wine and tried not to be too distracting, laughing as he narrated what he was doing as if making a video. James noted that she had put on some very fetching gym gear and was therefore quite distracted but eventually the pie was ready and they ensconced themselves on the couch with wine and pie and watched season 2 of Taskmaster on Dave while they ate. 

After eating and doing the dishes they sat in the courtyard in their coats smoking and chatting about their experiences learning different types of dances. He wished he could stop himself but he found himself telling her, “Sarah was happy to go to dance classes with me and learn all the dances that she didn’t already know. She was receptive to my pole dancing, never judging but also never being quite open enough to even give it a try. I could never quite understand why a dance critic and former dancer wouldn’t even try it, even to please me. I guess it was just another symptom of a larger problem in our relationship,” he sighed. 

Klara reassured him, “I’m sure it wasn’t anything you did or didn’t do, babe. Some things just aren’t meant to work out in the end.” 

James huffed an ironic laugh, “Hah! Well, on that bleak note, let’s go dance!” 

The more they’d talked about it the more James wanted to take her upstairs and dance the evening away, to prove the ghost of Sarah’s rejection well and truly laid to rest.

When they’d finished their cigarettes he pulled her with him upstairs to the unlit piano room, opened up the pole end of the room and immediately closed all the blinds before he came back and turned the lights on. 

“That’s an elaborate procedure,” Klara commented. 

“That’s how I do things at night-time. Otherwise you can bet your arse a nosy neighbour would be looking at my windows and see the silhouette of James May, petrolhead, doing pole dancing and it would be all over the Fail the next morning. Not taking that chance.” 

“Fair enough. I can imagine it would at least put a sizable dent in your reputation,” she conceded. 

“Not to mention the unbearable teasing from the other three idiots,” James added. 

“Oh yeah, that would go on for the rest of your life,” Klara said with widening eyes. 

“Exactly. It’s bad enough being teased for everything without adding that to it, even if they are joking.” 

“I’m sure you give as good as you get,” she observed. 

He shrugged and made the computer play some dance suitable music. They started with ballroom, moved into salsa, then jive and ended up at Ceroc. James couldn’t believe how well she danced. She was well trained and moved as though she’d been doing it her whole life and not just learned after age 20. She was a natural and he found he could direct her easily and her pole training allowed her to do much of the acrobatic style of some of the dances. He could easily do lifts and throws with her and enjoyed manhandling her around the room, carefully avoiding collision with the pole in the centre. She looked like she was having the time of her life and James couldn’t remember a time when he’d enjoyed dance with a partner more. 

As they danced words were unnecessary but now they were finished pretty much every style ever and stopped for a drink James asked, “Want to do some pole?” 

“Sure, I’d say we’re already quite warmed up.” 

“Quite,” he confirmed sarcastically. 

Back in the pole room James stripped down to his underwear and chose some music while Klara was off in the bedroom changing into some more appropriate pole dancing clothing. She came back in an extremely skimpy black glitter bikini and g-string with matching seven inch heels. 

He turned as her shoes began to clack on the floor as she made her way over to him and his eyes grew wide as he saw her. “Wow! Fuck, you look amazing!” 

She grinned at the praise. James got an idea, “Can I take of photo of you like this, to look at when I’m away?” 

“For your eyes only?” she checked. 

“Of course, tiny sexy woman,” he reassured her. 

“You won’t even show Jeremy, Richard or Andy to gloat?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

He laughed, “I promise I won’t show them. Even though they’d die of jealousy.” 

She accepted his terms, “Ok. Shall I get on the pole then?” 

“Just stand by it,” James replied dimming the lights, turning on the coloured lighting in the room and getting his phone. 

She posed next to the pole with her hands on her hips but it felt more natural to hold the pole somehow so she raised her right arm up above her and held it. 

“Beautiful,” James told her, taking the picture and coming over to show her. 

“Ooh, that does look good, doesn’t it?” she exclaimed. 

“Thanks for letting me take it,” said James. 

She kissed him before she replied, “Thanks for bothering to ask.” 

He nodded, “Unlike some, I know and respect the rules of consent.” 

“You are truly a gentleman,” she kissed him again. 

He wrapped his arms around her, revelling in the fact that she was so nearly naked and yet wasn’t and that she’d done it all for him. 

She offered, “I’ll do some spins and you can take one more photo to look at when I’m not around, ok?” 

He grinned, “You spoil me.” 

He waited for the opportune moment and took his photo but she didn’t ask to see it. 

Instead she asked, “Will you wear heels too? I’d love to see it.” 

He chose some blue heels to match his own underwear and watched her watching him as he put them on. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. He stood and moved over to her at the pole and kissed her hard. 

“Try not to drool, darling,” he teased. 

“Try not to be so goddamn hot!” she countered. 

He laughed and ascended the pole and she followed below him. 

Soon they were in all sorts of position linked up with each other. Sometimes she was above him on the pole and sometimes he was above. Sometimes he supported her weight and sometimes she supported him. Everything he asked of her she could do. James was amazed by her all over again. 

He knew the night would end up looking very similar to last night if they didn’t stop dancing now so he lowered her down and came off the pole himself and asked, “Would you like me to play for you?” nodding to the piano. 

She nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes!” 

“Let’s put on some more clothes and then I’ll play,” he said holding out his hand to her. 

She used the bathroom first and emerged in Hogwarts pajamas. 

James laughed and teased her, “God, you’re so cute.” 

“Am not,” she protested with mock indignation. 

He kissed the pretend displeasure off her face as he passed. “Are too,” he called and closed the door so she couldn’t counter it.

James’ navy sleep pants and old white t-shirt were almost so threadbare they were indecent so he threw his robe on too and went back to the pole room. The coloured lighting gave a nice atmosphere to the room. 

Klara sat at the stool waiting for him and budged up to the left side so he could sit down. 

He turned to her, “Anything you’d like to hear in particular?” 

She thought a moment, “Anything you like but I do have a request.” 

"What?” he inquired. 

“That you let me take a photo of you as you play, for me to look at when you’re away,” she elaborated. 

“Ok,” he agreed.

He began to play and sing as she extracted her phone from her pocket, looking up suddenly in surprise. She hadn’t expected him to sing as well. She knew immediately he was playing _My Kind Of Lady_ by _Supertramp_. She loved that song. He looked at her as he sang and she got a lovely shot of him smiling while he sang and played with the lighting behind him and she was immensely happy with the picture. She joined in at the chorus, singing harmony with him and it was his turn to be surprised. His smile only grew wider. He came to the end of the song and kissed her soundly for several minutes afterwards. 

Eventually she said quietly, “James…?” 

“Yes, Tiny Woman?” he replied. 

“Could you play Moonlight Sonata for me?” she asked as she looked up at him coquettishly. 

James smirked, "You've been spending too much time on the internet." He couldn’t recall having ever played it while quite this turned on but he nodded and began. She closed her eyes and listened for a few bars but opened them again in favour of watching him. He was very aware of her as he played but chose not to look at her again. She felt him putting his soul into it and took another picture of him and then put her phone away to just listen. He finished the first movement and looked over to her. She was captivated and looking at him with obvious desire in her eyes. He got up and closed down the pole half of the room out of habit before he held his hand out to her and led her to bed. 

They undressed silently, kissing passionately the whole time and climbed into bed, entwined. He turned her away from him and became the ‘big spoon’ behind her. He reached around to rub her clit gently as he kissed her neck. She reached back into his hair and moaned as he brought her to an intense rolling orgasm. He slowly entered her from behind, keeping a hand on her hip to gently pull and push her back onto him as he rocked his hips to meet hers. He went very slowly, keeping the passion simmering for them both but never quite boiling over. Klara thought it felt wonderful but was just thinking she probably wasn’t going to come like this when he brought his knees up, moving hers up too. The angle change meant that they were very soon panting and moaning softly as they suddenly started to get close to coming. James never increased his pace, wanting their orgasms to merely build and roll over them as intensely as possible. Klara started to come a second before he did. Her cries and the waves inside her finished him off too. They kissed with feeling and he held her afterwards as they fell asleep, still inside her ‘til sometime in the night when she turned towards him in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
My Kind Of Lady- Supertramp  
Moonlight Sonata (First Movement)- Beethoven 
> 
> Be safe, be well, be happy <3


	21. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James heads to work and Klara works from home In the evening James takes Klara for a ride in the Ferrari and they get up to some outdoors fun before a lovely night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying my silly little (not little, phew!) fic and if you're quarantined like me that its going well for you :)

James was rudely awakened at 5:30am on Monday morning by Klara’s alarms. He hated waking up and groaned loudly in protest and released her as he rolled over onto his front, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise. She snoozed the alarm and rolled over to cuddle him, half lying on his back and kissing his shoulder. They dozed for five minutes ‘til it went again and Klara got up and disappeared into the bathroom. James was looking forward to a few more hours sleep ‘til she came back from work and he would need to get up. He was almost asleep again when he realised she wouldn’t be able to get back into his house unless he gave her a key and he was suddenly much more awake. 

He went downstairs and turned the kettle on and put a piece of bread in the toaster for her before digging out the spare key. He found a suitable key ring for it, a Ferrari one that was probably just about worth more than her entire car. The kettle finished and he put some plunger grinds in the French press for her to take coffee with her and spread some avocado over the toast when it was done. She was dressed and just tying her hair up when she entered the kitchen. 

She finished and turned to him, “Thanks for putting the jug on, babe. Oh, you made me coffee and toast!” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. 

He pulled back slightly and held up the key ring, saying simply, “House key, for you.” 

She looked at him fondly before taking it, kissed him again and said, “Thank you, James, you’re the best! I better go or I’ll be late. See you later!” 

She grabbed a banana for later, picked up the ‘Keep Cup’ coffee and toast and headed off to put her shoes and jacket on. 

“Bye,” called a slightly sleepy but smiling James from the front door as she headed up the path. 

Klara grinned all the way to work, munching her toast, which she noted was barely done, just how she liked it. She knew it must have been galling for him not to do it ‘til it was blackened like he liked it. He was a romantic bugger but she’d never tell. Still smiling, James went back to bed. 

Klara was back at 9:30am after stopping in at her house to collect a few things that needed eating from her fridge. She used the key James had given her, thrilling a little that he had given her a key to his house. He was awake and in the shower so she decided to return the favour and make him breakfast. When he came out of the bathroom he smelled the bacon and knew she was back. He appreciatively ate the bacon, eggs, hash browns and beans that she had cooked up and she had to admit that as far as breakfast fry-ups go, she had done quite well using his unfamiliar kitchen. He had meetings about the Morocco trip today with Jeremy, Richard and Andy, which promised to be dry but Klara’s breakfast and goodbye kisses had put him in an excellent mood. 

He was so busy recalling the events of the night before that he completely forgot about the article in the Daily Fail the day before so he was unprepared for the jeering and cheering that started in the office as soon as he walked in. He was momentarily dazed and confused by it but soon realised that it was the first time the crew had heard about Klara being a stripper. He had told Jeremy, Richard and Andy immediately because when it came out he didn’t want any surprises or scandals but the crew, while tight knit, was on a need to know basis for that kind of thing. He took all the teasing with good grace, shaking hands and accepting pats on the back. He didn’t expect any negativity but he was still gratified he didn’t have to face any. Everyone was supportive and happy to see him happy. Once he had managed to make it to his office he thought _I work with the best people in the world._

The meeting was as dry as predicted and he spent a good portion of it daydreaming about Klara. After he was called on and didn’t respond he got a bollocking from Andy for not paying attention with added lewd comments about having spent his weekend in bed with his athletic girlfriend from Jeremy. 

James pointed out, “You’re all just insanely jealous.” 

“Obviously, May. Why would you expect us not to be?” scoffed Jeremy. 

“I expected nothing less from any of you, especially you, Clarkson,” James sniped, without any spite. 

Andy got the meeting back on track, “If we could focus for five fucking minutes we could get this over with and get on with our lives.” 

Jeremy looked over at James and winked. James rolled his eyes at the wind-up and spent the rest of the meeting playing battleships on his phone. 

For James the day passed with operational planning meetings for their trip, reviewing the script with the writing team and helping with packing up all the crew’s gear. Since Chump had started they had all been pitching in with that side of things more than ever before, seeing as they no longer had the well oiled efficiency of the BBC employed Top Gear crew. They had many of the old crew with them but some had opted to stay with Top Gear, rather than place their bets on a new show. Some had opted to leave because of Jeremy’s behaviour during the ‘fracas’ but most knew him well enough to know he had been under significant stress for a long time before that, with pressure from BBC brass, unable to properly grieve for his mother and a cancer scare to boot. Besides that he was genuinely sorry for hitting Oisin and going off at him like he had. James could understand both sides of it but he was glad they had the people they had around them, working harder than ever to produce a great show. He knew he was extremely privileged to lead the life he did, travelling and driving to some of the remotest parts of the world with his mates, larking about and making an almost globally popular show. Having Klara come into his life as well made him a lucky sod and had him asking the universe what good thing he’d done to deserve it all.

Klara’s day passed mostly in James study. His desk was under the window and he had cleared the desk beside the door for her. On Wednesday when he gave her the tour she had seen a half-made Airfix kit on the desk. Now it was over on an unoccupied shelf of the bookcase. She smiled at his thoughtfulness as she set up her things on the desk. She wondered how many people in his life got to experience that side of James May. She suspected it was a small group of people, including his family, Jeremy, Richard, Andy and now her. She felt privileged to be given the chance to make him happy. If he was as happy as she was they were blessed indeed. 

She worked on her dissertation for a couple of hours, had lunch and then had a nap. She worked for another short time until she had finished the point she was writing about in the morning and then started thinking about dinner. She looked in James’ fridge and cupboards and made up a cheesy carbonara dish based on his JM's Unemployment Tube video, which she timed to finish just as he was walking through the door. James hadn’t come home to dinner being cooked for him for so long he was momentarily overwhelmed by how nice it felt to just have someone there to greet him when he got home. Klara’s welcome was certainly enthusiastic and he had to resist his urge to pick her up onto the bench and make love to her then so that her lovely dinner wouldn’t spoil. It was an excellent dinner and he told her so. 

She replied cheekily, “I should hope so, you taught me how to make it!” 

He laughed, “You really do spend too much time on the internet.” 

After dinner and dishes they sat in the courtyard having a cigarette and chatting. 

After a short silence in their conversation James suddenly asked, “Want to go for the nice long ride I promised you in the Fezza?” 

She barely managed not to squeal in excitement, “Oh my god, babe! Yes please!” 

James smirked at her enthusiasm. 

They got their shoes on and headed to the car. James took them around London where James famous and quite frankly, loud car garnered many looks from people they passed. Klara loved every second of it, grinning and clapping like a kid on Christmas. James drove them out of London on the A40. They drove for a while, Klara trying to wheedle out of him where they were going to but mostly enjoying the ride. Eventually James turned off at the Denham Roundabout. Klara had never been here before so she had no idea where James was taking her. He parked up at the Colne Valley Regional Park carpark and they set off over the grass. 

“Are we about to get horribly lost in the middle of a massive park, James?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“Hush, you cheeky wench. I know exactly where I’m going,” he promised, smirking.

They walked for a while across a wide open grassy area before coming to the Denham Lock. James led them along the path that ran next to canal for another five minutes’ walk until they came to a bridge, the Viaduct over the Grand Union Canal. James pulled her under the viaduct and set about kissing her thoroughly, pressing her into the brick wall with his body. There was only tiny sliver of Moon tonight and they couldn’t see anyone else around the area, it would soon be fully night time and it would be pitch black. Things were getting heated and hands were beginning to roam underneath shirts when James broke away and pulled her along the path and over to the other side of the viaduct. Here it was much more secluded walkway covered by trees. They saw an older couple heading towards them in the direction of the carpark at the Lock and they walked along hand in hand normally until they passed. 

Shortly afterwards James pulled her off the path and into the thick band of trees next to the canal. He found a private spot, far enough away from the path that they wouldn’t be seen or heard unless they made a lot of noise. He pushed her gently back into a tree and melded his body into hers and they resumed where they had left off before. James was hard and Klara was aching at her core before he undid the buttons and slid his hand down her jeans. His fingers slid easily into her and he soon had her moaning, covering her sounds with his mouth as she stroked the outline of him through his jeans. James pulled her jeans and pants down to her ankles and dropped to his knees in front of her and began to lick and suck her clit. She was coming very soon afterwards, the combination of his tongue and fingers pushing her fast over the edge. As he crouched he had undone his jeans and was slowly stroking himself so he stood and entered her when she was barely finished coming. 

He fucked her slowly in the standing missionary position that they both liked so much before he lifted her up, her legs cradled over his arms and her arms around his shoulders. He fucked her hard now and her exposed lower back was scraped against the tree as he did. 

She couldn’t help but cry out with each of his thrusts and as the familiar pressure built she managed to warn him, “Oh fuck, I’m gunna squirt.” 

James groaned near her ear, “Fuck yes, do it.” 

She was holding back, “Our clothes…” 

James growled, “Fuck our clothes, it’s dark. It doesn’t matter. Let go for me.” 

She started to shake as she stopped worrying about wetting them both and he renewed his efforts to fuck her hard enough to leave an imprint in the tree. She crashed over the edge a minute later, moaning loudly as the force of it forced his cock out of her and she squirted on his abs and cock, and it dripped down from both of them onto their clothes at their feet. 

“Fuck!” he groaned as his cock was forced out and then “Oh fuck!” again as he put it back into her pulsing wet pussy. 

He thrust erratically, close to coming and then his body tensed against her a few minutes later, groaning deeply into the spot where her neck and shoulder met. 

He let her down and produced a folded microfiber gym type towel from his back pocket, which he used to dry himself in a perfunctory sort of way before he gave it to her. The crotch of his pants and jeans was a little damp from her orgasm but he didn’t care. She retrieved her jeans and pants from the ground and they were a little damp too. They laughed about how naughty and reckless they had been all the way back to the carpark, which was deserted. When they got back to the car Klara draped herself over the back end of it and found it fit perfectly to her hips if she stood on tiptoes. 

James quickly came up behind her and said in his deepest voice, “Next time I bend you over just like this and fuck you ‘til you squirt.” 

She moaned at that as he kissed her neck, and then added, “And then I’ll make you wash my car,” he teased biting her neck lightly and smacking her backside. 

She yelped and he laughed.

James produced towels for them to sit on so he wouldn’t need to clean the car upholstery too much and Klara rolled her eyes expansively before she kissed him and sat on the towel. It wasn’t actually a bad idea after what they had been up to. 

James drove home and they cleaned up a bit and met again in the pole room. They did some stretching and an easy pole warmup to get their muscles warm before James put on _Malaguena_ and spun her around the room in a fast tango. 

When they were finished they were puffing, “Aha, found something that makes you puff!” James exclaimed smugly. 

“So are you, if you hadn’t noticed! Running does that, if that’s what you’re trying to achieve,” she shot back cheekily. 

“Challenge accepted. Your turn to chose the music, tiny woman,” he reminded. 

She chose _Cell Block Tango_ as he did some pole work and he laughed as it started, “Classic!” 

She stalked over to him and they engaged in a give and take paso doble. James thanked his libido that after the sexy display she put on he would be able to make love to her again before the evening was done. 

Their dance workout over, James pulled Klara over to the piano. “Play me something?” he asked. 

“Um, it’s been a long time but ok, I’ll try,” she acquiesced. 

She got comfy at the keys and then began to play from memory a sensitively rendered _Melody in F Major_. James was gobsmacked. 

“Rubenstein, Melody in F,” he said afterwards. 

“Yep, I haven’t played for years so it was a bit rubbish. The muscle memory is fading a bit I guess,” she replied, self-deprecatingly. 

“Bollocks!” exclaimed James, “It was perfect! You have as sensitive a touch as anyone I’ve ever heard and I felt that it means a lot to you. If that was how well you play with just muscle memory, with a bit of practise you could be better than me!” 

She blushed from her roots downwards, which was very fetching, and laughed at his praise, “Ok, so I know you’re making wild exaggerations but thank you for the compliments anyway.” 

James kissed her hard. “You’re incredible,” he told her. 

She wound her fingers in his hair and kissed him for a long time after that.

Eventually she pulled back and said, “Play me something?” 

They swapped positions and he asked, “What would you like to hear?” 

She thought a moment before replying decidedly, “Something fast and complicated.” 

He thought for a moment and then said, “How’s this?” as he dug out some music and began to play _La Campanella_ by Lizst. 

It was indeed fast and complicated but he could play it quite well and she was transfixed by him all over again. 

When he was done he looked over at her with an arched eyebrow, “Any good?” 

She grinned, “Amazing! Can you do Chopin?” 

He merely smiled and nodded as he began to play from memory, _Nocturne in C Minor_ which she hadn’t heard before. It was pretty and complicated and full of feeling. Every time she heard him play she felt like he revealed something of himself that only she got to see in that moment. It was his emotions, laid bare, and he trusted her with them. 

He finished playing and she said softly, “You’re incredible to me, James.” 

He kissed her tenderly and then ruined the moment by carrying her to the shower over his shoulder. Afterwards he covered her body with his for a long time until she had come and then rolled her on top, holding her tightly to his chest as she brought him closer. She worked herself hard against him and came again just as he did. She slid off him and he tucked her into his side, as he so frequently did. They slept with him tightly spooned around her, despite the warmth of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malaguena – Jonny Keating, Mark Free, Oberaargauer Brass Band  
Cell Block Tango – Catherine Zeta-Jones, Susan Misner, Deidre Goodwin, Denise Faye, Ekaterina Chtchelkanova, Mya Harrison, Taye Diggs  
Melody in F Major, Op. 3, No. 1- Anton Rubenstein  
La Campanella – Franz Liszt  
Nocturnes, Op. 48: No. 1 in C Minor. Lento – Frederic Chopin
> 
> Stay home! Be safe, be well <3


End file.
